Pokemon Divine Legacy Book 7: Judgment of the Fathers pt 2
by Maximus Prime 802
Summary: A continuation of the sixth book. As the gods continue their battling, Dawn is sent into the past to learn from the Guardian Priestess'. Meanwhile her friends in the present search for a way to defeat Giratina and Red is desperate to find a way to bring her home, while dealing with someone he wasn't expecting.


**Prologue I**

Dawn had no idea what had happened. Mere moments ago, she was in the middle of a furious clash of the titans in the ruins of the Palace of Light. Antimon were crawling all over the palace and her friends were doing their best to combat them, despite being outnumbered a thousand to one. It was mass chaos, there was little sense behind the relentless violence.

Now she was in the middle of a peaceful garden, filled with large trees, bushes and flowers, backed by a large castle. The sky was clear and bright, not a single cloud could be seen for miles around.

"Where are we Piplup?" Dawn asked her Pokémon companion. Dawn looked at the palace behind her and saw what it was. To her great shock, she was standing in front of the Palace of Light.

"How can that be the palace, we're above ground." Dawn commented to herself.

Her thoughts were cut short by the sound of multiple footsteps. In just seconds, Dawn was surrounded by twenty men wearing blue tunics with grey shirts and pants. They wore grey hooded capes and their hands were covered with blue gloves with yellow patterning on them. Dawn recognized them from hieroglyphs on the walls, they were Sacred knights, also known as Aura Guardians.

They had crossbows armed with arrows pointed to Dawn. Panicking Dawn held up her arms and so did Piplup.

"Do not move witch!" One knight demanded, "Or you will perish!"

"Witch, what are you talking about?" Dawn asked in terror.

"You materialize from nowhere and yet you are no magic creature" Another Sacred Knight reasoned, "Clearly a sign of witchcraft!"

"I'm not a witch!" Dawn answered angrily, "I'm a Guardian Priestess!"

"A lie! Every Guardian Priestess is here" A third Sacred Knight objected, "You have never been here before, witch!"

"Then maybe she is one of us." A female voice said from outside the ring of knights. The Sacred Knights moved out of the way to reveal a woman with long black hair and wearing white and red priestess robes.

"As I recall gentlemen, my sisters and I can perform miracles, yet are not witches." The woman explained. She stepped up to Dawn and looked down at her.

"I ask you child, are you one of us, or a servant of the dragon?" She asked Dawn. Dawn was unsure of what she meant by the dragon, but had an idea of who she referred to.

Dawn began piecing together why Dialga sent her here. She had been sent to a world where the Sacred Knights were still alive and the palace was not in ruins. There was only one reason why she was here, to heed Dialga's words. But there was only one way to be sure of her assumptions.

"Before I answer you, I need to ask you a question" Dawn asked, "Who are you?"

The woman was at first reluctant to answer the girl, but she could sense that she could trust this young one. Based on the marks on her hands, she was who she said she was, one of them.

"I am Uraiya, grand empress of the Guardian Priestess'."

"I am Dawn, I come from" Dawn paused. She could not say she was from Twinleaf Town, there was a chance that it had not even been founded yet. Instinctively, Dawn said the first thing that came to her mind.

"I come from very far away." Dawn answered, "I discovered that I had powers of a Guardian Priestess, and so my village elder sent me here to learn."

Uraiya could tell by Dawn's reluctance that she was lying, but she could not sense any evil in her heart. What the Guardian Priestess did sense, was that Dawn took a long and perilous trek to get to the palace. This girl was determined to find the secret of her powers, and was ready to face any challenge.

"How do we know this is no trick?!" A Sacred Knight demanded.

"Peace, Orion." A different Knight commanded.

It was clear by how the other Sacred Knights reacted around him that he was their captain even though he was wearing the same outfit as them; a blue tunic with grey pants and long sleeved shirt, with blue gloves and boots, a black hat with a teal band and a grey cape with a hood. Their captain had blonde hair done into a pony tail which stood out from under his hat and his eyes were a bold and heroic green.

"If Lady Uraiya says that she is no evil in this child then her word is God's" The Captain calmly explained.

"Thank you, Captain Rameq" Uraiya complimented before continuing to speak with Dawn.

"You have had a long journey haven't you?" Uraiya offered gently.

"Long and full of dangers." Dawn answered, "I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for my friends."

"You mean the magic creature that is standing next to you?" Uraiya asked.

"Piplup, and someone else." Dawn explained, sorrow stricken she lowered her head and looked to the ground.

"He he had the same aura powers as a Sacred Knight, he was kind of new to it." Dawn continued, "I miss him so much, but I know that someday I will see him again."

Uraiya said nothing as she held her hand towards the gates to the Palace of Light. The Guardian Priestess put her other hand around Dawn's shoulders.

"Let's continue this conversation inside."

**Prologue II**

As soon as Uraiya escorted Dawn into the Palace of Light, the sun had begun to set. Dawn was given white and red robes to wear by another Guardian Priestess. This one was very young, about seven years old and had short red hair, the look in her bright blue eyes symbolized innocence and wonder in all around her.

"Hello, my name is Nhakma, I am Mistress Uraiya's apprentice" The young girl greeted as she bowed before Dawn.

"Hi Nhakma, my name is Dawn" Dawn responded.

"If you wish to become one of us then you must dress like us." Uraiya explained as she gestured to the robes in Nhakma's hands.

The leader of the Guardian Priestess' and her student simply turned around, expecting Dawn to change her attire right there. It was quite embarrassing to Dawn, but if it meant earning her leader's trust and respect then she did it. In just a few minutes, Dawn was wearing a white kimono top and red kimono pants with a red sash around her waist. She also wore white socks with red sandals on her feet in exchange of her black combat boots.

"Now that you are dressed, Nhakma will show you where you will be sleeping." Uraiya said as she began walking down up a staircase and turning right at the top. Because Dawn had been to the Palace in her past, she knew that Uraiya was going to the Prayer Chamber.

"The residence is just ahead of us" Nhakma explained as she lead Dawn through the two doors in front of them between the staircases. On the other side of the doors, was a narrow hallway with canvas doors lining both walls and stretched a great distance. The hall was dark, incredibly difficult for Dawn to see past more than a few feet. Nhakma assisted her by grabbing a lit candelabra off a table next to the open doors and held it in front of them.

"This way" Nhakma ushered as she began walking down the hall.

"I must say that it is quite rare that new Priestess' come to the Palace" Nhakma commented, "I was the last Priestess to join the sisterhood until you arrived sister Dawn."

"How long have you been in the Palace?" Dawn asked her small ally.

"Ever since I was four years old" Nhakma explained.

"You were that young?" Dawn asked surprised, "It must've been hard for you to leave your mom and dad."

"Well it would've if I had any parents" Nhakma answered sorrowfully.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked, despite having a sense of what her friend's answer would be.

"My parents died when I was only three" Nhakma explained, her voice growing heavy, " I had to use my powers to steal food afterwards. Eventually I was caught by Captain Rameq and Lady Uraiya, fortunate for me they took me back to the palace and Lady Uraiya began teaching me how to use the rest of my powers."

"I'm so sorry to hear it." Dawn sympathized.

"I miss my mother every day, but she told me that she will never truly leave me" Nhakma optimized, "As long as I still love her then she will always be with me."

"At least your mother loved you." Dawn opposed.

"What are you talking about?" Nhakma asked curiously.

"My mom knew about my powers before I was even born and she kept them hidden from me for years until I discovered them for myself." Dawn explained angrily, "She knew all about what I was capable of and she never told me! She just led me on with false hope for the future."

"Perhaps your mother did not tell you because she did not want others to know of your powers and risk your safety." Nhakma theorized, not wanting to hear Dawn insult her mother like this.

Dawn had never thought about it like that. As a child Dawn was very talkative, there was no doubt that she would've told her friends of her power and worse demonstrated it. Her friends would've told their parents who might have deemed young Dawn as a monster and demanded her stay away from their children. Worse than that, Giratina began sending Antimon soon after Dawn first used her powers, this could mean that they would've taken her at a very young age and kept her prisoner for many years until she was old enough and then forced her to find the palace and awaken Arceus and begin the final battle much earlier.

In that moment, Dawn regretted everything she said to her mother before Dialga sent her back in time. All that Johanna ever wanted was to keep her only daughter, the child of Arceus, safe from harm. Despite what Dawn said in her rage filled moments, Johanna really did love her child and she called her mother a liar and traitor.

"I never thought about that" Dawn said her voice shaky as she began trying to hold back tears, "Before I left I was angry at my mom and insulted her saying I wanted nothing to do with her. Now I may never be able to see her again and that may be the last thing I said to her."

"You will see her again one day" Nhakma reassured, "Just have faith."

With their conversation over, Nhakma stopped at a canvas door to a small room. The room had no features except for a window which revealed the lush gardens on the other side, a closet on the far left wall from the door and a Japanese futon on the ground.

"This is where you will be sleeping." Nhakma addressed. Dawn grabbed a PokéBall she had in her satchel she was given along with her robes.

"This looks great, there's plenty of room for all of you guys to see." Dawn said as she released Piplup from inside of it.

"Wait Dawn!" Nhakma warned as she stepped forward, "Magic creatures are not permitted inside the Palace."

"But what about all the Pokém* I mean magic creatures I have with me?" Dawn asked, worried for the worst.

"They can sleep in the gardens together" Nhakma offered, "You can keep your windows open so you can watch over them too, and what do you mean by all your creatures, do you have more?"

"Let me show you." Dawn said as she walked over to the window. She held out her hands , and released all the Pokémon she had with her. Piplup jumped through the window and stood beside his Pokémon companions.

"Meet my friends, Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava and Togekiss." Dawn greeted before turning to her Pokémon, "Now you guys will have to sleep outside in the gardens, but I'll keep the window open in case you need me."

"I've never seen so many different Magic creatures together before." Nhakma admired, her eyes lit up upon seeing so many adorable and fantastic creatures before her.

"They're all different so I can have more amazing shows in Contests." Dawn explained.

"What contests?" Nhakma asked. Dawn was then reminded that Pokémon Contests would not be created for another thousand years and so had to explain in her own makeshift way.

"It's a show my village created a show where coordinators show off their 'Magic creatures' power, beauty and cuteness." Dawn explained, "I don't want to brag, but I was one of the best coordinators."

"One day I hope you can show me and our sisters." Nhakma offered.

"If Uraiya allows me." Dawn alerts.

"I'm sure she will, she loves Magic Creatures and is quite fascinated by them." Nhakma assured as she turned and left the room before calling to her new friend, "Good night, I will see you early tomorrow."

Dawn looked out the window as her Pokémon began huddling together to fall asleep. It pained her to have to leave her Pokémon outside, but it was necessary if she had any hope of truly becoming a Guardian Priestess.

"Have a pleasant sleep guys, we've got a busy day tomorrow." Dawn said to her Pokémon. They all turned and called out to her as their way of saying 'good night'.

As her Pokémon drifted to sleep, Dawn looked up into the clear night sky that was adorned with millions of stars and a quarter moon. With the rise of large cities and unnatural lights in the world she came from, this world's future, Dawn knew that she would never be able to see such a beautiful night sky again.

However, Dawn had no idea how long she would be staying in the past, nor if she would ever be able to go home. If that was the case then she would never be able to see her friends again; Ash, Misty, May, Brock and especially Red. But she was not going to give up yet, there had to be a way for her to get home, she still had her destiny to fulfill in the future and she was going to get back to save her friends and the future.

"Don't worry Red, I'll find a way home" Dawn said to herself, "No need to worry."

**Chapter 1**

** Three months after the awakening of Arceus**

** May's Log entry 5:**

_We found the Palace of Light and Dawn managed to awaken Arceus, but Giratina's curse was lifted and he escaped the Distortion World. To save Arceus, Dialga and Palkia arrived and began fighting Giratina too, but not even they were enough. Dialga then used his powers to send Dawn somewhere in time._

_ Three months have passed since then, the Antimon have disappeared and so have Arceus and the Creation Trio. Red has been looking for a way to find Dawn and bring her back, he says he has an idea but he hasn't told us yet. I'm beginning to think that he's getting desperate._

May was right, Red had spent the last three months desperately looking for a way to find Dawn. He started by looking for Dialga, to no prevail. Red searched for any trace of the Pokémon god of time, any lead he had came up empty handed. Using his aura powers, Red was capable of knowing that Dialga was nowhere on the face of Earth.

The Pokémon Master then entered the abandoned Team Galactic bases looking for any information they had on summoning Dialga. He did not want to drag the Temporal Pokémon away from the battle against his brother, but the same Pokémon said that Dawn was the only one who could stop Giratina, so finding her had to be a top priority.

While scouring the disbanded team's files, Red uncovered information about the time travel Pokémon, Celebi. The veteran Pokémon Trainer was reminded of Team Galactic's plan when they were under Sird' s command, almost a year ago. They intended to use Celebi to travel through time and prevent an extinction event sixty five million years ago ,which would prevent the human race from evolving.

Their files said that Celebi could be found in the Ilex Forest in the Johto Region, the only way to catch one was with a GS Ball. Team Galactic used one that they stole from a PokéBall creator in the very same region. Fortunately for Red, they still had the name of the creator and where he was living.

"Then that's where we need to go." Red said, referring to himself and Pika sitting next to him. As he looked up the computer screen and saw his reflection in a nearby window. What Red saw surprised him as his clothes were tattered and torn from many months of endless travel. If he planned on travelling without arousing suspicion that would have to change.

"Looks like we'll have to head home for a quick errand." Red said to Pika. The small electric Pokémon jumped onto Red's shoulder and the two of them exited the abandoned base.

Ash and Misty wanted Dawn back more than anything, but Ash insisted that they had to take the fight to Giratina. Ash's mentality was that if they could help Arceus, Dialga and Palkia fight Giratina, then Dialga would not have to spend much of his energy and he could bring Dawn home.

But if they had any hope of fighting this sadistic dragon monster, they would need help from a Dragon Master. Fortunately, not that far from the Kanto Region was the Johto Region, where a very powerful Dragon Master resided. Accompanied by Gary, Pikachu and Togetic, they set out to Blackthorn City.

Although their trek to the city was longer than they anticipated due to Misty. Her three months in the Distortion World as a prisoner caused her arms and legs to greatly weaken and she was forced to use metal crutches to keep walking. It pained Ash to see her in such a state and often offered to carry her on his back but she stubbornly refused. Although her body was damaged her pride wasn't.

Their search came to its end when they finally arrived in Blackthorn City. Not that far into the city was the Blackthorn City Gym. The building had not changed since Ash visited it five years ago, its historical design bore strong resemblance to a museum or hall of records. In front of the gym, the Dragon Clan elder swept the steps with a soft rhythm to his movements.

"Sir, we're looking for Claire have you seen her?" Ash asked as he approached him. The old man looked up at Ash, adjusting his glasses to get a better look at the boy.

"Have I seen you before?" The old man asked.

"You don't remember?" Ash asked surprised, "I helped Clair save the Sacred Fire and calmed her Dragonite."

"Oh yes! You're name is Dash, right?" The old man inquired. Ash fell to the ground in defeat.

"It's Ash." The Trainer groaned.

"Right, right, whatever." The old man corrected himself as he pointed down the front of the building, "Clair is in the back of the gym."

"Thanks" Misty responded as she walked around the building with Togetic flying behind her. Gary spared a moment to grab Ash's leg and drag him with them, while Pikachu sat on Ash's stomach.

By the time they had reached the back of the Blackthorn Gym, Ash had recovered from the shock and was back on his feet, with Pikachu on his shoulder. When they arrived in the back of the Gym, they saw the blue haired beauty of Blackthorn City, Clair, looking at something on the wall.

"Hey Clair!" Ash called out as he and his friends walked up to her.

"My Ash, I was not expecting you, it's good to see you." Clair greeted as she shook his hand.

"What were you doing back here?" Misty asked.

"Last night, I was working late in the gym and I accidently fell asleep." Clair explained, "This morning however, I was shocked awake by a deafening scarping sound, outside the gym. It was so unbearable, but I had to see what it was. When I came out here, I saw this."

Clair stepped aside, pulling her black cape with her, revealing something terrifying on the side of the Blackthorn Gym. A massive slash mark twelve feet in length, penetrating deep into the stone wall. It was horrifying to think of a creature that was strong enough to leave marks in solid brick such as this. What made it more terrifying was the idea that it was a sign of Giratina returning to the Pokémon World.

"Good lord" Gary commented, "Whatever left this mark would have to be enormous."

"The claws alone would have to be ten feet long at least." Clair identified.

"Did you hear anything other than the claws scarping through the wall?" Misty asked.

"As soon as I heard the sound I came racing out and once I got here, everything had fallen silent." Clair explained.

"What could this mean?" Misty pondered out loud.

"I don't know, but this may have something to do with Giratina" Gary deduced.

"Once we're done here, we'll call Brock and tell him to ask Cynthia about this too, as soon as Lyra checks out of the hospital." Ash decided.

"I must ask, Ash what are you talking about?" Clair asked confused, "And what's a Giratina?"

"It's not a Giratina, the Giratina, he's the only one of his kind." Misty explained, "He's an extremely dangerous Pokémon and he's a ghost dragon type, so we're hoping that you can help us figure out how to defeat him."

Clair was puzzled, she had heard only the name Giratina once before, but something about it filled her with fear. The Dragon Master began looking for more information about this Pokémon shortly after hearing its name. She looked everywhere, had travelled to every region hoping to learn Giratina, there were no texts involving the Pokémon and any person who knew anything about turned her away when she went to see them.

"I have tried to find out anything about Giratina, but I have not found anything about it." Clair explained, "If you want to learn about Giratina, you should speak with the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia."

"Brock and three other friends are going to talk to her about Giratina as soon as one of them checks out of the hospital." Ash explains.

"What happened?" Clair asked, scared for Ash's unknown friend.

"Her foot was bitten off by a dragon Pokémon named Kyurem, she's been there for three months recovering." Misty explained, her voice heavy as her mind took her back to the grim image of Lyra's blood drenched leg and flesh hanging from the massive wound where her foot and part of her leg once was. The sight made her faint after she warned her nearby allies of her condition.

"Oh my gosh, she faced Kyurem?!" Clair had heard a great deal about Kyurem, not only was he the most powerful dragon of them all, he was also one of the most ruthless Pokémon to ever exist.

"That was incredibly dangerous!" Clair warned, "She should consider herself lucky!"

"We'll be sure to tell her that when we see her" Gary mocked as he stepped forward, "But we need to know about the dragon type, what kind of weakness does a dragon type have?"

"Well of course dragon, ice and fairy types are all strong against dragon types." Clair explained.

"It's not type advantages we need to know, what are the anatomical weakness' they have?" Gary corrected.

"Dragons have almost no weakness'" Clair explained grimly, "They are built for combat, but there is a way."

"What? What's their weakness?" Ash asked frantically as he ran right up to the dragon master.

"You must use Triple Finish." Clair answered.

"What's Triple Finish?" Misty asked.

"An attack made possible when three Pokémon attack one target simultaneously" The old man from the front of the gym answered as he stepped forward, "The vortex that these attacks create merges them together into one attack. Triple Finish can be used by either three different Pokémon type attacks or the same Pokémon attack used by three different Pokémon."

"Yeah, might I also say that Triple Finish is impossible to accomplish." Gary warned, "Trainers have spent years trying to figure out how it works and they have failed."

"Your older brother did it" The old man answered as he hit Gary over the head with his walking cane, "he saved the world by using it, but he never told anyone else for fear of its destructive power."

"So if we can find out how to use Triple Finish, then we can fight Giratina?" Ash asked himself out loud.

"Don't forget, Giratina has an antimatter barrier protecting himself from Pokémon attacks." Misty warned.

"Perfect Triple Finish, and you will not have to fear the barrier." The old man reassured.

** Chapter 2**

Although Dialga was the master of time, he was still astounded by the length of time it was between him and his brother Palkia entering the battle between Arceus and Giratina, to where they were now. Not long after Dialga sent Dawn into the past, Giratina dragged himself, Palkia and Arceus into the Distortion World where they did battle for the last three months without rest.

This was the first time the go of time had ever been to the Distortion World and to him it was grotesque what he was seeing. Now that he had seen what the Platinum Wars did to this world, he felt a sense of pity for Giratina. After seeing the conditions of the world Giratina was trapped in for a thousand years, he understood why it would drive him into insanity. However, Dialga knew that Giratina was strongly to blame for starting the war in the first place and had to pay for it.

Dialga's train of thought was cut short by Giratina firing a Dragon Pulse attack at him. Dialga narrowly spotted the attack in time to fire a Hyper Beam attack which caught the attack and extinguished it.

Arceus flew over Dialga's head and unleashed a Thunderbolt attack from his golden ring towards Giratina. The blast would've struck the Renegade Pokémon had he not used his Shadow Force attack to dodge the Thunder and strike Arceus with enough force to split him in two. It could've been fatal had that been the real Arceus.

As "Arceus" was split in two, the Alpha Pokémon faded away and the real Arceus lunged from behind a twisting stone tower and fired a Dragon Breath attack at Giratina which hit him. The Renegade Pokémon turned around and gave chase to his father.

The Temporal Pokémon spotted Palkia seeming slightly drained of his strength, he flew over to investigate his condition.

"Brother, this prolonged exposure to the antimatter in this world, is draining our strength" Palkia warned, "Father will go on, but we will soon be vanquished."

Dialga could feel himself getting weaker slowly too. If this kept going, then Dialga knew he would not have the strength to return his small sister, Dawn, to the future, let alone defeat Giratina.

"Then we must end this battle soon." Dialga remarked.

**Chapter 3**

Brock and Max awaited for Lyra in the lobby of the hospital. Today was supposed to be her final day of rehabilitation, which meant that they could finally proceed with Red's orders and find Cynthia and ask her about ways to defeat Giratina as well as join with the army she was supposedly rallying.

Lyra's foot was torn off by Kyurem during the battle at the Palace of Light as the two of them fell into the moat. With Brock's Onix and Misty's Gyarados' help, Lyra survived her near death experience. However, when they brought Lyra to the hospital the doctors warned them that she had contracted a dangerously high amount of septicaemia, no doubt from the aged water in the moat she and Kyurem fell into and from the Legendary Pokémon's bite. It took several cc's of penicillin to save her from an agonizing death, but there was still the issue of her missing foot.

The Pokémon Ranger was outfitted with a state of the art prosthetic foot and partial leg which featured electric systems which connected to her nerves so she could move the foot and toes in the full range of her real foot.

When Lyra first received her foot, she was horrified by what she was forced to have in exchange for her real foot and denied having what she called the robotic abomination attached to her. But overtime as she began using her robotic foot, she began to get accustomed to and even grew fond of her new limb. She especially loved how she could use it for whenever Brock was hitting on a beautiful girl, she could use it to kick him in the crotch with tremendous force.

Once May knew that Lyra was going to be fine, she left her brother and friends. her reason was that she had to take care of other matters. Max called her sister repeatedly, every time she answered, her reason for walking out on them was that she needed to find a friend. Eventually, Max decided that it would be better that he would stop contacting her if that was all she was going to say to him.

At that moment, Lyra stepped out into the lobby dressed in her civilian clothes. Her walk seemed normal however her right foot step seemed slightly heavier as that was her prosthetic foot. She stopped at the desk to sign a few forms before walking up to Brock and Max.

"How's your foot?" Brock asked.

"The same it was a month and a half ago" Lyra complained, "I have no idea why I have to spend all this time getting used to it, I had it down after just a month."

"They must've wanted you to stay for observation." Max theorized.

"Well it doesn't matter, we've got to find Cynthia." Lyra concluded.

Before they left, a digital ringing sound echoed from Brock's pocket. The Pokémon doctor recognized it as his Pokégear. Everyone stopped to allow him to answer it, Brock read the name of the person calling him, Ash.

"Ash what's up? Did you get to talk to Clair?" Brock asked after he answered the communication device.

"Yeah, but things get weird after that" Ash explained, "Clair showed us a giant claw mark in the side of the Blackthorn Gym."

"A giant claw mark?!" Brock rehearsed scared, "What could've made it?!"  
"Gary thinks that Giratina did it, but we have no other evidence that it was him" Ash answered, "We need you to ask Cynthia about her opinion of this when you see her."

"You've got it, we're on the next flight to the Sinnoh Region." Brock explained, right afterwards, he hung up his Pokégear.

"What was that about a giant claw mark?" Max asked nervously.

"Ash said that Clair showed him giant claw marks in the side of the Blackthorn Gym and Gary thinks that Giratina did it."

"And Ash wants us to ask Cynthia about it right?" Lyra asked in a very obvious voice.

"Yeah, this could mean that Giratina has found his way back into the Pokémon World." Brock theorized.

"If that's the case then you know what's happened right?" Max asked both his friends.

"What does it mean?" Lyra asked. Max was hesitant to answer, but when he did his voice was dark and ominous, foreshadowing the future.

"If Giratina's found his way into this world again, then that means he defeated Arceus."

**Chapter 4**

** Five months after the awakening of Arceus**

Red stood on the outside of the Ilex forest. He hoped to get there earlier, but if he had any hope of catching Celebi, then he had to go through a lot of work to achieve his plan. One cannot buy nor order GS Balls, they must be specially built by a PokéBall creator named Kurt. When Red went to visit him, he said that it would take two months to build a fully functioning GS Ball strong enough to catch a Celebi.

During that two months of waiting, Red decided to train his Pokémon in attacking quickly. This way, they can weaken Celebi before it has time to run away. It seemed cruel to attack a Pokémon that would not want to fight back, but he knew it was necessary if he wanted to find Dawn.

The two months flew by, Kurt finished the GS Ball and that meant Red had his tool of capture. As he was about to step into the forest, Pika's ears twitched as he heard a sound coming from the bushes behind them. The electric Pokémon jumped off his Trainer's shoulder and fired an electric blast into the bush.

The electric blast shocked the person hiding behind the push into jumping out and falling to the ground in front of them with spirals in her eyes due to her dazed state. Red recognized her immediately, it was May. May was quick to snap out of her dazed state, get back on her feet, brushing the soot off herself.

"I knew you were back there" Red commented.

"You knew I was back there and you still let Pika zap me?!" May asked in an enraged voice as she ran up to Red and got close to his face.

"Force of habit I guess. How did you find me anyways?" Red asked as he turned to face the forest.

"Well it wasn't the easiest thing in the world, especially since you changed your outfit." May explained.

It was true, Red returned to his home in Twinleaf Town to change his outfit due to its tattered state. Now he was wearing a light grey T-Shirt with a black vest that featured a blue V shaped stripe on the front, his pants were a dark grey. He changed his iconic red ball cap to a custom made darker red one with a silhouette of Arceus' ring on the large white patch. Red even went so far as to adorn himself with a dark red scarf.

"The idea was so that I couldn't be identified by my outfit, so I could differentiate between friend and foe." Red explained, "Why did you come looking for me anyway? You should be helping Brock, Max and Lyra."

"Well I came here to help you find Celebi, Professor Oak told me you were looking for one and came here." May explained, "Lyra's done with her rehabilitation so she can take my place while I'm here with you."

"Have you ever been to the Ilex Forest before?" Red asked, "The place is a maze, it's incredibly easy to get lost in there."

"I've never been in the forest before." May confessed. At first her voice was nervous and full of regret, but soon her voice turned optimistic and full of hope.

"But you have, and you can guide me."

Red said nothing as his mind began pondering a decision. May's instincts told her that he was hesitant of letting her come, knowing this inflicted her with anger. She was the first to experience the power of the super charged Antimon and she defeated them with the help of her Mega Evolved Blaziken. She fought against Jupiter, Mars and Kyurem, easily beating Kyurem twice and on both accounts saving Red and Dawn. After all she had been against, how could Red possibly not thing that she was fit to endure the mysterious forest of the Johto Region. What evidence was there that she was not fit to combat whatever dangers were in the woods?

"You and I both know that my Pokémon and I are strong enough to take care of ourselves" May insisted forcefully, "And I want to do whatever it takes to bring Dawn home."

Red continued not to speak again, instead he just held his arm to the ground which allowed Pika to climb up and onto his shoulder. The Pokémon Master turned to his friend born in the Hoenn Region with a very hesitant look on his face.

"Don't slow me down." Red warned as he began walking into the forest. May took this as a sign of his approval and began walking beside him.

"How long should we be in the forest?" May asked as she adjusted the strap on her backpack, "A few days, a week?"

"Anything from a few days to several months or even years." Red begrudgingly answered.

"YEARS?!" May responded in a horrified voice, "I only packed enough clothes for a few days!"

"Well then you ought to get used to living off the land like I have" Red commented.

**Chapter 5**

For the last five months, Dawn proved to be a very diligent student of the Guardian Priestess'. Most of her teachings involved prayer and meditation that lasted for most of the day. At first, Dawn failed to see the purpose behind this kind of training. But after a few weeks of praying and meditating, Dawn discovered new powers of hers including communicating with regular Pokémon, sensing illness in plant life and the ability to heal said plant.

"Ash's mom would love to have that power." Dawn said to Nhakma as the two departed the Prayer Chamber after a session of praying.

"Why is she not talented with tending to plants?" Nhakma asked, confused by Dawn's reference.

"No, it's just that she loves her gardens and is always taking care of them." Dawn explained, "Actually her gardens are very beautiful and she grows very delicious tomatoes."

"I would love to see them one day" Nhakma requested.

Her request made Dawn halt in her tracks. Five months in this time period and Dawn had forgotten that she had lied about coming from the future, in that moment she regretted ever mentioning her past. She could not bring Nhakma with her to the future then she could run the risk of depriving the world of countless generations. But then Dawn remembered the massacre of the Guardian Priestess'. Giratina will slaughter the Priestess' and spark the Platinum Wars, this means that every Priestess will die. Even though this meant that Dawn would not have to tell Nhakma the truth about the future, she felt worse for keeping the secret of her friend's death hidden.

"Someday you will." Dawn reassured, trying to conceal her tears.

"Dawn, Nhakma!" A voice called out to them from inside the chamber. Both young girls turned to see their sister Priestess, Mei-Rin. She was in her mid twenties with brown hair done in a braid that draped over her left shoulder and green eyes.

"What is it Mei-Rin?" Dawn asked as she and Nhakma approached them and held their right hands forward as a show of greeting.

"Mistress Uraiya has requested you accompany her, myself and Captain Rameq on a mission of utmost importance." The Priestess explained.

"What is the problem?" Nhakma asked.

"She did not tell me" Mei-Rin explained, "She said that we leave in one hour, so that gives both of you all the time necessary to pack."

With her message given, Mei-Rin departed to her own living quarters to prepare for their long voyage, leaving Dawn and Nhakma to question the purpose behind this mission.

"That is never a good thing." Nhakma commented.

"What's never a good thing?" Dawn asked her young friend.

"Whenever Uraiya doesn't mention the problem that needs us, it is never good." Nhakma explained, "It means the worst."

"What does it mean?" Dawn asked, nervous that the answer was what she thought it would be. If these people learned to fear the same thing that she did, then they would consider it the worst. Her answer would come to her next and she would dread ever asking it.

"The work of the dragon."

**Chapter 6**

There was not a sole Pokémon or human on the arctic shelf. The winds blowing against the powder snow and the waves crashing against the mountainous glaciers created the only sounds. It was silent and peaceful under the silver sky.

But it was not meant to be as a purple portal opened over the ocean waves and Giratina was sent flying out of it and crashing onto the top of a glacier. Following him out of the portal were Palkia, Arceus and Dialga.

Dialga hovered over Giratina and fired a Flash Cannon attack at Giratina. The Renegade Pokémon dissolved into his own shadow. In an instant the shadow raced across the ground, avoiding the attack and then ripping into the 3D world in its spear shape, bent on impaling Dialga.

The Temporal Pokémon evaded the attack and the shadow faded returning to Giratina. Seizing his chance, Palkia generated an Aura Sphere between his two hands and threw it at Giratina. Giratina evaded the attack and fired a Dragon Pulse at Palkia, which struck him in his chest and sent him falling into the freezing arctic waters.

Arceus hovered towards Giratina and fired a Dragon Breath attack at him. The attack struck Giratina and forced him back through the portal. As he fell through, his roar of pain echoed as they faded away.

Arceus and Dialga hovered over the portal. Palkia pulled himself from the ocean waves and joined his brother and father over the portal. There was no sign of Giratina moving through the portal. Dragon Pulse has the ability to paralyze its opponents, and Arceus could safely assume that the Dragon Breath attack paralyzed his son.

"Now, we must seal the portal and sever his link to this world." Arceus warned his sons.

"It shall be done." Dialga promised. Dialga and Palkia knew that had to be done next, the portal was a distortion in the fabric of the Pokémon World and the only way to close this distortion was with a larger one. The only way they could do this was if they collided their Roar of Time and Spatial Rend attacks at once.

Before they could even prepare their attacks, Giratina's demonic roar echoed through the air and his six tentacles came lunging through the portal. These tendrils wrapped around Dialga, Palkia and Arceus and began dragging them down into the portal.

Their struggles were futile, with the Distortion World feeding Giratina strength he easily over powered his brothers and father. Pulling them down one by one until they all faded into the Distortion World and the portal sealed closed behind them, leaving the arctic once again silent.

The arctic may have fallen silent, but the Distortion World would come alive with the sounds of violent combat, to the death.

**Chapter 6**

** Six months after the awakening of Arceus**

One month ago Red, Pika and May had entered the Ilex Forest looking for the time travelling Pokémon, Celebi. For the duration of that month they had not found anything other than a few small Pokémon. After the first week, Red began to get more agitated by their continual failures. May too was upset but she did not lose faith that they would find Celebi. She lost faith a long time ago and it almost cost her friends, she since vowed to never doubt what she or her friends were capable of.

As the afternoon sun shined over them, May sat at their campsite alone. Red said that he had to take care of an issue and he and Pika left. Red and Pika had been gone for almost half an hour, but this did not deter May's optimism.

May sat atop her sleeping bag patiently awaiting her powerful friends return. No matter how hard she tried, she could not shake off this unbearable scent. It was absolutely grotesque whatever it was, almost like a rotting carcass that was rolled in Mamoswine dung. The young coordinator decided to track the odour to its source. She eventually found it in the very clothes she was wearing and in her backpack filled with clothes.

"Oh man, I guess I haven't cleaned my clothes in a long time." May said to herself. As she remembered there was a stream not that far from the campsite where she can wash hers and Red's clothes. She gathered hers and Red's clothes and began walking to the stream.

As she passed through the bushes and arrived at the gently flowing river, she was surprised by what she saw. Red was standing in the river, shirtless, exposed from his waist up and his back to May. Around him, all of his Pokémon were in the stream as well. The Pokémon Master was cupping the water in his hands and pouring it over his head.

May understood that he was in the stream bathing, when she saw all the clothes he was wearing at the time laid out on the banks of the stream. Upon knowing that he was completely undressed in the stream, May decided not to wash their attire and turned to return to the campsite, before Red stopped her.

"I'm fine with you doing laundry, while I'm here." The Pokémon Master did not even turn to face May when he called out to her.

"You could've told me you were going to take a bath." May scowled as she began dipping one of her shirts in the stream.

"I was going to tell you to do the same when I got back" Red answered, finally turning to face her. Now was the first time that anyone other than Dawn would see Red's scar covered body, but unlike Dawn, May would not be so delicate.

"Oh my gosh! Red your scars!" May exclaimed at the sight of his damaged form, "Are those from the Cinnabar Island?"

"No, my body was almost unscathed after the island eruption actually" Red corrected, "These came from other events, some of them are too painful to think about, while others are kind of embarrassing."

"What do you mean embarrassing?" May asked, hoping to lift the mood with a plight of humor. Red took a few steps forward to show May the small scar he had on his shoulder.

"I got this one when I tried catching a Nidoking when I was just five." Red described, "This was my first attempt to catch a Pokémon, I had no idea how to catch one and as you probably guessed I failed miserably."

"No one ever showed you?" May asked.

"Well my mom was never that into catching Pokémon, she preferred making friends with them." Red explained, "My sister said I had to figure it out on my own, I think she wanted me to kill myself because she thought our mom liked me more."

"Well, what about your dad? did you have a dad?" May asked. Just by mentioning his father, Red's face went from mildly embarrassed to greatly angered.

"That filth abandoned my family when I was young." Red growled, "What father abandons his family on his son's birthday? It was the last I heard of him, he never contacted my mother from then on. And I will never forgive him for this."

"Dawn never grew up with a father either, but she doesn't hate him for it." May reasoned.

"That's because her father fell into endless sleep after protecting our ancestors" Red argued, "But all that time he believed in Dawn, and now that he's back, she has the chance to be with her father like I never could with mine."

"Turn around." Red requested May. Once she turned her head and evaded her eyes from Red, the Pokémon Master stepped out of the stream, called all of his Pokémon back to their PokéBalls and wrapped a towel laying on the bank around his waist. When it was safe for May to look again, Red then sat down next to her and began helping her wash their clothes.

"So you want to bring Dawn home so that she can defeat Giratina and then she, Arceus and Johanna can be a family again?" May asked joyously, "That's so sweet!"

"I don't know if I can pull this off though" Red confessed, "The last Trainer who tried to catch a Celebi was here for thirty years before he decided to leave. If we follow the same suit then after thirty years then Giratina would no doubt have killed Arceus. This is starting to sound like a bad idea to me."

"You can't give up Red." May reassured, "I know that we'll find Celebi, I believe in you."

May gently placed her hand over Red's in a show of kindness and caring before she began harmoniously singing.

_Somewhere there's a river  
Looking for a stream  
Somewhere there's a dreamer  
Looking for a dream  
Somewhere there's a drifter  
Trying to find his way  
Somewhere someone's waiting  
To hear somebody say_

I believe in you  
I can't even count the ways that  
I believe in you  
And all I want to do is help you to  
Believe in you

Somewhere someone's reaching  
Trying to grab that ring  
Somewhere there's a silent voice  
Learning how to sing  
Some of us can't move ahead  
We're paralyzed with fear  
And everybody's listening  
'Cause we all need to hear

I believe in you  
I can't even count the ways that  
I believe in you  
And all I want to do is help you to  
Believe in you

I will hold you up  
I will help you stand  
I will comfort you when you need a friend  
I will be the voice that's calling out

_I believe in you  
And there are just so many ways that  
I believe in you  
Baby, what else can I do but believe in you  
Believe in you  
All I want to know is you believe, yeah, yeah  
Believe in you_

May's gentle song touched Red's heart. He felt his confidence return to him after hearing how deeply May believed in him. The Pokémon Master got back to his feet and stood proud and strong, symbolizing his newfound faith in himself.

"You're right May, I can't give up now." Red declared, "Even if it takes years we will find Celebi and we will bring Dawn home."

The heroic moment was ruined when the towel Red had around his waist fell off.

**Chapter 7**

The guardian Priestess' and their Sacred Knight protectors had been on the road for a very long time. Whatever this quest was it had taken them a great distance from the Palace of Light.

Throughout the journey, Uraiya and Captain Rameq said nothing to each other, in spite of this Mei-Rin still insisted to Dawn that the two were in love. Nhakma told Dawn to think nothing of it as Mei-Rin was known by the other Priestess' as having absurd ideas about Rameq and Uraiya that no one believed.

Dawn did not believe what Nhakma said about their sister. She recognized the look Uraiya would often give to the leader of the Sacred Knights, it was the same one that she would often give to another that she cared deeply for.

The girl from another time was excited to be part of this mission of exorcism. Although Nhakma told her that she was not to speak or do anything unless Uraiya commanded her to do so. This meant that Uraiya trusted her enough to be part of this quest. This also meant that she had come a great distance in her studies since she arrived. Soon she would be strong enough that Dialga would take her back to her time so she could defeat Giratina, no need to worry.

This long voyage was the first time Dawn left the palace, and showed her where the palace and the small village below it resided. On an island off the coast of what Dawn believed to be the west coast of the Hoenn Region, which would explain the tropical flora in the gardens and the exotic fruits in the village marketplace. She theorized it to be the west coast because whenever the sun would set, it would set in front of the palace and over the ocean, which led Dawn to assume that they were facing the west coast.

After taking a boat to the mainland they took riding on the back of Rapidashes for a three days without end (Dawn and Nhakma however were on the backs of Ponytas). The road they walked on changed from grass to desolate and barren soil. Uraiya halted the convoy once to investigate the ground they were walking on. She came to the conclusion that this was not the work of drought, this was a great illness spread by the dragon.

Wearily the travellers continued down the road, if this was a plague created by the dragon then it would be strong and possibly highly contagious. They had to be very careful as not to contract it. Sing s of this plague began to grow stronger, the skies began to turn grey but with no clouds, plants became more and more scarce until they did not exist at all and the Pokémon were fleeing in the opposite direction that the convoy was travelling in. Those Pokémon that did not flee could be found lying on the ground as skeletons.

Finally they approached a small village, but something was quite wrong about it. There was an air of darkness that created a scent that was almost unbearable. The village was in a very filthy state as buildings seemed unkempt and looked like they were crumbling and the ground was replaced by a thick mud. Were it not for the buzzing sound of flies in the air and the slamming sound of shudders closing, Dawn would've assumed that this village had been abandoned.

"I am Uraiya of the Guardian Priestess'!" Uraiya called out on the back of her Rapidash.

From inside of one of the tattered buildings and elder man with an elongated grey beard and wearing the mayoral sash creped out wearily. Upon seeing the group of Guardian Priestess and Sacred Knights, the mayor came racing out in frantic joy.

"Thank the land, air and sea for your arrival!" The mayor shouted with joy as he bowed before the holy ladies and their protectors.

"What is the problem with your village?" Rameq asked as he dismounted his Rapidash and assisted Uraiya in dismounting her own.

"A horrible plague has befallen our village" The mayor frantically explained, "Our crops began to wither, the well became poisoned and the magic creatures that lived here fled or perished from drinking the toxic water."

"I can sense that the illness in this village is getting worse." Rameq explained, "The aura around the village is getting weaker."

"Has anything new been added to the village such as a book or an idol?" Uraiya asked in an authoritative voice.

"There have been no new changes to our village I swear." The mayor insisted, he was however hesitant to answer, it was obvious to Uraiya and Dawn that he was hiding something.

"A Magic creature has taken up residence in the chapel at the centre of the village!" The mayor finished in a blurting tone.

"A magic creature that brings plague?" Nhakma wondered out loud.

"I know that Darkrai cause nightmares" Dawn theorized, "But they know this and try to avoid other creatures so they don't hurt them. I've never heard of a Pokémon capable of spreading plague unless..."

Dawn shoved past Uraiya and Rameq, walking straight towards the mayor. If the creature living in the chapel was what she thought it was, then this village was in great peril.

"Sister Dawn what are you doing?" Mei-Rin asked nervously.

"Is this creature all black and its eyes glow an almost evil red." Dawn asked nervously, "And is it in the form of an average Magic creature?"

"Yes, it is in the form of a Gabite creature" the Mayor answered.

"Then this is the work of Giratina." Dawn whispered to herself.

"Dawn do you know what Magic creature this is?" Nhakma asked, curious as to Dawn's sudden interest.

"It's not a magic creature" Dawn explained, "It's worse!"

Dawn picked Piplup up off the ground and began running to the chapel. The young priestess from the future knew what the creature living in the chapel tower was and was terrified to have to see one of those again.

"Dawn what are you doing?!" Uraiya called out impatiently to her new recruit.

"Sorry Piplup but if the thing living in the chapel is what I think it is, then we're going to need Quilava's help." Dawn warned her companion as she called her Pokémon back to his PokéBall and grabbed Quilava's PokéBall.

"Dawn, wait!" Nhakma shouted as she ran after her friend.

Without a second hesitation, Dawn pushed through the doors of the chapel. This building was in poor condition, but nowhere as poor as the rest of the village. It was quiet, a silence most unsettling, a silence that could drive lesser being mad. And an eerie darkness shrouded the place of worship, a darkness that made Dawn feel cold and alone in this place of worship.

But she wasn't alone, she had six powerful companions strapped to her belt and she had three other Priestess' just outside the chapel and on their way. At that moment, Dawn's sudden joy was struck down and replaced with fear. She disobeyed Uraiya's orders and ignored her demands to return to her place. This could be a serious offense to the Guardian Priestess and could result in being exiled from the palace. She had no idea what the sentence would be, which only made her more scared.

Her worries for her future were cut short by a sound of skittering in the darkness. Dawn's eyes began darting around in her head. In the great shadows the darkness cast the creature that caused the sound could be anywhere. She needed a source of light to find it.

"Quilava, come on out!" Dawn commanded as she released her Fire Type Pokémon. Quilava's flaming back created a light that illuminated the darkness. Slowly Quilava began moving its head, manoeuvring the flames on its back and shining light in specific directions. The search was cut short by the violent sound of footsteps coming from the entrance to the chapel.

"Dawn! What were you thinking?!" Uraiya demanded as she and Rameq, followed by Mei-Rin and Nhakma.

"You disobeyed a direct order from your mistress!" Rameq reprimanded.

"Could you please keep your voices down." Dawn harshly whispered.

"What are you doing, they'll eat you." Mei-Rin commented.

The speaking of the humans was cut short by a sound like metal scarping against rock. This was not a long continuous sound, it was short and patterned almost like footsteps. All eyes turned to the direction the sound came in and instinctively, Quilava flashed the light of his flame into the darkness. What the light revealed was nothing short of terrifying.

It was the creature that the mayor described exactly, a Gabite that was all black with soul less red eyes that glared at its prey from across the church aisle. The humans staring at it could sense that his creature was pure evil, and evil they had never faced before, the evil of Giratina.

"An Antimon" Dawn whispered to herself.

Rameq was the first to act. He marched forward, standing between the Anti Gabite and the holy women. He drew his sword and held it to the monster. The Antimon began circling around him, hissing and making small mock charges. Rameq kept his eyes on the beast, the minute it would leap at the Priestess' he would attack.

"Quilava use Flamethrower!" Dawn commanded. Quilava released a stream of scorching flame from its mouth that struck the Antimon and pushed it back into the seats of the church. Upon impacting with the seats, they cracked and broke to pieces.

The Anti Gabite got back to its feet and released a devastating beam of Shadow energy from its mouth. Upon Dawn's command, Quilava dodged the attack, leaping out of the way and landing on top of another set of seats. The shadow beam kept moving and incinerated a part of the wall, creating am massive crater in the church.

"Quilava, use Swift!" Dawn ordered. Quilava opened its mouth at the charging Antimon and released a shower of stars made of energy. The Anti Gabite dodged the star shower and swung its skull against Quilava sending it flying into the wall.

"Quilava! are you alright?" Dawn asked her Pokémon worriedly. She knew these Antimon were far stronger physically than their real counterparts and one simple attack like that could be the end of the battle. But it was not over, Quilava staggeringly got back to its feet and readied for battle.

"Alright then if you can still fight" Dawn began before commanding, "Use Flame Wheel!"

Quilava did not follow Dawn's orders. Instead the flames on its back began to blaze high into the air, Quilava let loose a devastating stream of fire that seemed to expand in a conical shape as it charged through the air. The fire blast struck the Antimon and was engulfed in flames. The servant of darkness writhed in agony for a few seconds before liquefying itself and its fluid form then evaporated. Dawn recognized this move, it was the same move that Chars used during the battle at the Palace of Light, the most powerful Fire Type move of all time.

"Quilava, did you just learn Blast Burn?" Dawn asked her Pokémon, her answer did not come in the way she assumed it would.

Quilava began glowing blue and its form began to morph, it grew to seven feet tall and it reared onto its back legs and became bipedal. The glow dispersed and revealed that Quilava had taken on a new form, one that astounded Dawn and the Priestess' alike.

"I don't believe it" Dawn commented as she walked over to her Pokémon to get a better look at it. Her Pokémon gave her a look of trust, letting her know that even though its form changed, it was still the Pokémon she hatched.

"Quilava, you just evolved into Typhlosion!"

**Chapter 8**

** Seven months after the awakening of Arceus**

If anyone would ask, Brock was a very relaxed character. He always kept calm even during the most intense situations. The only times he ever let his emotions get the better of him was when either his friends were at risk or if a girl turned him down. What happened in the last month was an exception to his calm lifestyle. As Brock sat on one of the benches at the Pokémon Center, seething with rage, he thought back on what it was that infuriated him so, a month ago.

It began as you would have imagined it would, on the road. Brock, Max and Lyra had been on the road for a few days, through the forests between Solaceon Town and Celestic Town. Finally they would arrive in the city of their destination, but this would not be the end of their journey they still needed to find Cynthia and ask her about Giratina.

When they entered Celestic Town, the city seemed abandoned. No one was on the streets and they could not find anyone in the windows of the buildings. The city was empty, in the middle of the day and the silence of the streets was beginning to get to the three visitors.

"Where is everyone?" Max asked.

"Maybe they're at a celebration." Lyra wondered, "Like a festival or something."

"I don't know, but we have to get to the Research Center and find Cynthia." Brock reminded.

The three travellers took the route to the Celestic Town research center and were intimidated and worried by what they saw. Several black SUVs were parked in front of the center and men and women in suits were carrying briefcases into and out of the building. These people were a mystery to Brock and Max, but Lyra knew who they were and feared them.

"What's happening here?" Brock asked.

"We should check it out." Max recommended, he and Brock prepared to walk over, only to be stopped when Lyra grabbed both their shoulders and pulled them back.

"Guys, we should leave now" Lyra warned.

"Are you insane?" Max asked, surprised by the Pokémon Ranger's sudden cowardice.

"Believe me, you do not want to mess with these guys, they're dangerous." Lyra warned again.

"Well they're standing in our way" Brock barked back as he stormed forward. His attempt to enter the research center were halted when two men in suits who stepped into the doorway, blocking it with their bodies.

"I'm here to see Cynthia, let me pass." Brock ordered. The two men refused to move, they did not even look at him, Brock could tell even though they were wearing sunglasses.

"I mean it, let me go through so I can talk to her." Brock was heeding Lyra's warning that these men were dangerous and was asserting his dominance.

Showing that he was not afraid of these men. But once more they refused to budge. Their stubbornness was starting to enrage Brock. What kind of men were these that they did not even speak to the young man challenging them.

"I'm serious!" Brock shouted as he instinctively grabbed Geodude's PokéBall off his belt. In unison, the two men grabbed a PokéBall from out of their pockets and released two Skarmory from them.

"Stand down!" A man shouted from behind Brock and the two Grunts. Brock turned around to see a man wearing a black suit with a red tie, his hair was brown and his eyes were a shifty green.

"Mr Brock Harrison?" The man asked.

"Yeah who are you?" Brock answered and asked.

"I'm Agent Fredrick Johnson of Team Genetic" The man greeted.

"TEAM Genetic?!" Brock asked challengingly. Past history tells him that any kind of group that's name starts with 'team' could never be trusted.

"Relax, I am aware of your past transgressions with Team Rocket, Team Magma and Team Aqua, but you have nothing to be afraid of, we're part of the government." Johnson reassured.

"I've never heard of you." Brock reasoned.

"Then that means we're doing a good job of staying hidden." Johnson joked.

"What are you doing in the Research Center?" Brock asked, less assertively.

"We are confiscating all the center's information involving 'Divine Pokémon' shall we say." Johnson answered.

"What about Professor Carolina and Cynthia?" Brock asked.

"They have been taking to our base for questioning." Johnson explained.

"Questioning?! For what?!" Brock asked, angered and shocked.

"Don't worry, they aren't in trouble but we need to know everything they know about these god Pokémon and Team Phantom." Johnson explained.

"Who's Team Phantom?" Brock asked. Of all the criminal gang names he heard of, Team Phantom was new.

"We're done here" Johnson decided before turning and calling out to his men, "Let's pack it up and ship out!"

In just a few minutes, the Team Genetic Agents climbed into the SUVs and had driven off, away from the Research Center and out of Celestic Town. Brock, Max and Lyra standing on the sidewalk attempting to piece together the events that just transpired around them.

"Who were those guys?" Max asked.

"They call themselves Team Genetic" Lyra explained, "They're a secret government group, known for their controversial actions in the Ransei Region a few years back."

"Controversial actions?" Brock repeated nervously.

"They were accused of demolishing most of the forests in the center of the region." Lyra explained, "Their leader's name is Director Hayden and he denied the claims, but the Pokémon Rangers knew it was them."

"They said they were confiscating all of Carolina and Cynthia research on Arceus and the Creation Trio." Brock explained.

"And Cynthia and her grandmother let them get away with this?" Max asked surprised.

"The agent said that they have been taken into federal custody for questioning" Brock explained.

"That is not what it sounds like" Lyra warned them fearfully.

"What do you mean?" Max asked. Lyra seemed unwilling to tell her friends the truth, but after summing up the courage to speak, she answered them.

"Once they get the answers they need then Team Genetic will make them 'disappear'."

**Chapter 9**

"Misty, you should slow down you're going to make yourself sick" Ash warned his girlfriend from across the table as she wolfed down her third order of food at the Pokémon Center, with Gary next to him.

"I'm starving Ash, you try not eating for three months." Misty argued with food stuffed in her mouth.

While in the Distortion World, Misty was entombed in a crystalline structure crated by Giratina. At first glance it seemed like the crystal was keeping her in a state of suspended animation, but instead it was keeping her dormant while feeding her body minimal nutrients to keep her alive. She was starving for three months, but the lord of the void kept her alive so the pain of a slow starvation could torture her.

Now she was free, safe in the company of the boy she fell in love with. There was nothing for her to be afraid of here. The moment caught up to Misty as she grabbed her crutches, hobbled over to Ash and hugged him.

"Thank you for saving me" She said as she sat next to Ash and began nuzzling up to him.

"I couldn't have imagined a life without you." Ash commented as he put his arm around her.

"Knock it off will you?" Gary asked as he was being pressed against the wall as Ash moved down the seat to give Misty space, "You're making me sick!"

"When you find someone special then you can do this to me, Gary boy" Ash taunted. Crushed between the wall and the body f his rival turned friend, all Gary could do was complain.

"Well, I don't see how this can get any worse."

His answer came in the sound of swirling energy outside the Pokémon Center coupled with a thunderous crashing sound that shattered the windows of the Center with the shock wave. The shock wave also forced the customers of the center to the ground. To Misty the fall was excruciating due to her weakened state and she let out a large grunt of pain.

"Misty are you okay?" Ash asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Is everyone alright?" Nurse Joy asked as she and Chansey came running out.

"Ash, you stay here and look after Misty!" Gary ordered as he released his Electivire from its PokéBall, "I'm going to check it out!"

"Gary wait!" Nurse Joy called out too late as Gary and Electivire bolted out the door. When Gary got to the location of the violent sounds, he was terrified by what he saw.

Giratina had emerged from a still present portal and was locked in combat with Arceus and his two brothers.

Giratina lunged at Palkia and rammed his skull into his chest, forcing him to the ground. The spatial Pokémon got back into the air and fired a pink aura sphere from his combined hands which hit Giratina in his face causing the demonic Pokémon to reel back in pain. Unleashing the attack seemed to weaken Palkia greatly as he descended to the ground and struggled to stay standing.

"Palkia, this is not your battle leave now!" Arceus demanded his weakening Pokémon ally.

"We will not abandon you father!" Palkia shouted back

"You cannot destroy me father!" Giratina bellowed, "I am the void! I am nothing!"

"It was out of the nothing that we were born and back to the nothing that we will send you!" Dialga roared back as he fired is Roar of Time attack from its mouth. The blast struck Giratina and forced him back through the portal.

"Now's our chance, Electivire use your Thunder and fire into the portal!" Gary ordered his Pokémon and Electivire complied.

The strategy was simple but brilliant. Knowing that Electric type attacks were one of the only types that could hurt Giratina, Gary's plan was for Electivire to electrify the portal and prevent the Renegade Pokémon from passing back through.

"Now he's trapped" Gary said proudly.

"No" Arceus corrected as he flew in front of and faced the grandson of Professor Oak, "Giratina is the being that exists between realities, he will return, somewhere else."

The Alpha Pokémon then turned and flew towards the portal. Seeing Arceus get closer to it, Gary ordered Electivire to cease its Thunder attack and it obeyed. Arceus then flew through the portal, soon after the sounds of blasts of energy emitted from it.

"Father needs us!" Palkia commented as he and Dialga charged through the portal. After the brothers of time and space soared into the Distortion World, the portal sealed closed, leaving Gary and Electivire standing in the middle of the battlefield.

"Are you alright Gary?" Nurse Joy asked as she and Chansey came racing out to him.

"I'm fine and so is Electivire." Gary explained, feeling a sense of defeat because of what little he did in the battle.

"What were those Pokémon?" Nurse Joy asked.

Their power was unrivaled, there was not a creature on Earth, or any universe that could stand up to them. They created the universe and they had the power to destroy it if they chose to, and Gary felt the need to voice what he had seen.

"Those weren't Pokémon, they were gods."

**Chapter 10**

**Eleven months after the awakening of Arceus**

Their resources were dangerously low, with no choice Red and May were forced to leave the Ilex Forest to resupply before continuing where they left off. The two Trainers stopped at the Pokémon Center at the edge of the forest where their Pokémon's strength could be restored. While there, May was contacted by Professor Oak who told her to take Red and return to his lab immediately.

"What did Professor Oak want?" Red asked as he received his Pokémon from Nurse Joy.

"I don't know" May explained, as curious as the Pokémon Master, "But he said that it was important that you go back to his lab immediately."

"We don't have time, we have to find Celebi!" Red argued.

"I told the same thing too" May insisted, "But he said that this was more important, and it could help you find Celebi."

Red was not satisfied with the idea of abandoning his hunt. By the time they go to Professor Oak's lab and return they would have to start their search over again. But to the young Pokémon Master, Professor Oak was the father he never had but always wanted. If Oak was sure that his surprise would help find Celebi, then he trusted him.

"Then I guess we're going to Pallet Town." Red decided.

Ash had put Misty to bed early, to rest her weary body. The battle of the God Pokémon near the Pokémon Center did not assist Misty's recovering. Against her prior decision, Ash insisted she go to bed early, promising that he and Gary would join her soon. Knowing that Ash would soon be by her side again, Misty laid back in the bed and fell into a very deep sleep.

As Ash stepped out of the room, he went to work helping Nurse Joy and Chansey in gathering the debris and shards of glass that scattered across the floor and tables in the Pokémon Center after Giratina, Arceus and Dialkia battled there. The Trainer and Pikachu only worked for a few minutes before Gary stopped them.

"Ash, I just got a call from my grandfather" Gary explained.

"What did he want?" Ash asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, he wants to see you as soon as possible." Gary answered.

"Did he say what for?" Ash asked once more.

"No, he just said he needed to see you immediately"

"Ok then, tomorrow morning we'll head back to Pallet Town and we should be back by the afternoon." Ash decided.

"Ash, you know that Misty will only slow you down." Gary warned.

"What are you saying?" Ash asked.

"If you want to get to Grandfather's lab quickly then you can't take Misty with you" Gary explained.

"I'm not abandoning Misty!" Ash shouted, his voice flaming with rage, "She's still healing and I vowed that I would keep her safe at any cost!"

"That's why I'm going to stay here with her and I'll protect her while you're gone." Gary reassured in a calming voice.

Ash was surprised that Gary would do something so kind for him. Though the two of them started out as bitter rivals, they eventually cemented a friendship after Gary retired from being a Trainer, but Ash never assumed that Gary would ever do something so kind for him.

"Thank you Gary." Ash said as he put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

As he travelled back to Pallet Town, Ash and Pikachu were reunited with Brock, Max and Lyra, who told him about Team Genetic. This puzzled Ash, a 'Team' syndicate that worked for the government. However he still did not trust them, his past told him that any group that's name started with 'Team' were untrustworthy.

"We'll have to look more into it after Dawn comes back and we deal with Giratina." Ash decided.

Ash opened the doors to Professor Oak's laboratory, expecting to have to go to through the back door to find the Professor studying Ash and Gary's Pokémon for his research. Instead, they found the Professor standing right next to the door talking with a man who was very familiar to Ash.

"Ash, it's good to see you again." Professor Oak greeted. Ash's gaze was still on the man standing next to the Professor.

Out of all the events, all the allies and enemies Ash had faced in his adventures, the man he saw was the one thing he never was expecting.

"Hello junior." The man said as he looked to see the young Trainer.

"Dad?" Ash asked astounded. Brock, Max and Lyra looked at Ash and his father with was great a shock as Ash had.

"I haven't seen you since you were very young" Mr. Ketchum said, "You have grown a great deal."

"Yeah well, I was four when you abandoned me and mom." Ash said coldly before turning away from his father.

"Son, there was a reason I left you and your mother..." Mr. Ketchum began, before a very enraged voice came from the doorway.

"You! What the hell are you doing here, Victor?!" Red shouted to Mr. Ketchum as he stormed into the lab, with May behind him.

"I expected to see you here too, son." Victor commented with a small smile.

"Son?" May asked, confused, "Why did you call Red son?"

"Because as much as it pains me to say it," Red explained, seething with rage, "This bastard is my father."

"Now that's no way to speak to your elders." Delia berated to Red before turning to her 'husband', "Ashleigh, it's so good to see you."

Delia walked over to the mysterious man and kissed him on the lips. The man claiming to be Red and Ash's father put his arms around Delia, holding her close and intimately.

"You keep your hands away from her!" Red demanded, "And Delia, you'd be smart not to get involved with him in any way."

"Ashleigh? I thought his name was Victor" Max commented.

"Red what do you mean, he's your father?" Brock asked, quite confused.

"Answer quickly, this is making my head hurt." Lyra commented, holding the side of her head.

"Because that's what he was, until he abandoned my family when I was just a baby." Red scowled.

"That was the same here" Ash said.

"The truth is, I am both your fathers" The mystery man said, "Making you two, step -brothers."

Ash was at first very surprised to hear this, but after looking back and seeing how similar he and Red were in behavior and appearance, he began to believe it.

"He said his name is Ashleigh Ketchum senior." Ash commented.

"I grew up knowing his name as Victor Red" The Pokémon Master commented before slowly turning to face his father with a hate filled face upon coming to an assumption of his and Ash's father.

"Is that why you abandoned mother? She wasn't enough so you decided to lead a double life?!"

"Is that the truth?!" Delia asked, as enraged as her son and step-son were, "Is this some sick game you play? You find a single woman, marry her, get her pregnant, help her raise the child for a few years and then abandon them and start again?!"

May was about to get in between them when Professor Oak stopped her by gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

"None of us should interfere, this is their conflict." The Professor commented.

"You and I both know that's not the truth Delia" The man assured, "And my real name is Kageshi Tajiri."

"Why did you abandon my family and then start a new one, then abandon them?" Red asked furiously, "If this is some sick game to you then I guarantee you will not leaving this building without broken bones!"

Kageshi could not handle this constant false accusations. He wanted to tell his family the truth, but wanted to keep them safe. But when he remembered that his sons carried his gifts then he knew that they had to know.

"This is why I left." Kageshi reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it to reveal a picture of a younger version of himself and Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket and father of Red's greatest enemy.

"What is this?" Ash asked as he took his father's wallet to get a better look at the photo.

"And this" Kageshi said as he took off his beige jacket and rolled up his right dress shirt sleeve. To the surprise of everyone, he had the mark of a Sacred Knight on his upper arm.

Ash and Red both rolled up their right shirt sleeves and saw that they had the same mark on the same spot on their arm. They both knew that this meant they were Sacred Knights, but were surprised to see their father with the same mark.

"You're a Sacred Knight too?" Ash asked surprised as he gave his father back his wallet.

"Unlike a Guardian Priestess, the powers of a Sacred Knight are not given by Arceus, they are passed by bloodline." Kageshi explained.

"But this still doesn't explain what you're doing in that picture with Team Rocket's leader." Red questioned.

"A long time ago, Giovanni and I were the best of friends. We served in the Pokémon Rangers, specializing in fighting criminal organizations. He had his ingenuity while I had my Sacred Knight powers, together we were unstoppable." Kageshi explained.

"But we saw that no matter how hard we tried, the rules of the Pokémon Rangers always stopped us from truly eliminating criminal gangs. Giovanni convinced me that we should resign from the Rangers and start our own organization, which would go after other criminal syndicates. This organization would be forever known as Team Rocket." Red and Ash's father continued.

"You helped create Team Rocket?" May asked surprised.

"Don't forget, Team Rocket was originally a good organization." Brock reassured her.

"Yeah, unless you forgot already, that's a new record." Max taunted.

"Hey are you saying that I've got a tiny brain?" May asked furiously.

"Well if you think so who am I to say otherwise" Max taunted again.

"ENOUGH!" Red shouted to the two bickering siblings before asking his estranged father another question.

"You said Team Rocket was an ally, well what happened?"

"Over the years, Team Rocket did as Giovanni and I devoted it to being, and we successfully overthrew dangerous criminal gangs. But as the years passed, Giovanni began taking on the actions of some of the gangs we stopped, such as selling and abusing Pokémon. Soon it became clear that Giovanni had succumb to his pride and greed and turned Team Rocket into the very evil we had sworn to stop. And thus the Team Rocket you all know was born."

"What does this have to do with you skipping out on me and Red?" Ash asked impatiently, demanding the answer.

"I soon discovered that Giovanni intended to use my powers to serve his own purposes. With no way to combat them, I fled Team Rocket, changed my name and went into hiding. Eventually I met Red's mother in Pallet Town and the two of us fell in love and lived there to raise our two children." Kageshi explained.

"That still doesn't explain why you abandoned us" Red complained.

" Shortly after you were born Red, Team Rocket had discovered where I was living. To protect my family I secretly had you, your mother and sister moved to Twinleaf Town, for fear that my old nemesis would track me back to you, I went on the run and changed my name again." Kageshi continued before turning to Delia.

"Not that long after, I met you Delia and two years later Ash was born. But I was fed up with running from Team Rocket and so decided that I was going to train Pokémon, get strong and take the battle back to my opponent." Kageshi continued, then turned to Red.

"But years later, I heard of a young boy named Red who toppled them, I knew it had to be you son, and I could not be any more proud of you." Kageshi walked up to his son and put a loving hand on his shoulder, "Even without me there, you became a strong and brave Trainer, I cannot tell you how proud I am of you now Red."

Kageshi turned to Ash and did the same to him.

"I could not have been asked for two better sons." Kageshi complimented.

"That still doesn't explain why you'd come back." Ash argued.

"Don't think that the battling gods has escaped my gaze" Kageshi explained, "I was in Snowpoint City when Giratina attacked it and Arceus drove him away. When I saw those titans clash in the sky I knew that the prophecy had been fulfilled and that you two helped the Guardian Priestess find her destiny and awaken Arceus. But that also means that my sons will be crossing into a pit of darkness like no other. I wanted to be there for my sons, to stand by them and make amends for my mistakes"

"We have already been through hell without you!" Red shouted back to his father.

"Red calm down" Delia berated.

"But Red's right" Ash argued, "We have already lost, gained and faced monsters without you dad. You're kind of late."

"You are wrong Ash" Kageshi warned, "There is a greater evil doomed to arise and the Guardian Priestess is the only one who can end it."

"Well thanks to you my search for her has been interrupted." Red spat back before turning and walking out of the Pokémon Laboratory.

"Red, wait for me!" May shouted as she ran after him.

"What is he talking about?" Kageshi asked.

"Dialga sent Dawn back in time to train with the Guardian Priestess' in the past." Delia explained.

"Now Red and May have been scrambling all over the Ilex Forest to find Celebi." Professor Oak continued, "Red hopes to use Celebi to go back in time and take her home."

"Does Red even know how far into the past he has to go." Kageshi asked worriedly.

"My gut tells me he doesn't." Max pointed out.

"How reckless can the boy get?!" Kageshi rhetorically asked in an enraged voice, "Jumping out of a crashing ship or piloting a submarine five miles below sea level is one thing, but a blind jump into the past?! This is too big a risk! He has no idea how he could affect the future!"

"People will do crazy things to protect the people they love" A familiar female voice said.

All eyes turned to the doorway into the lab where they saw Misty standing there, a firm grip on her crutches while Gary had his hands gently on her shoulder to help his friend stand. The look on the Cerulean City Gym Leader's face said that she heard every detail of Kageshi's discussion with his sons. She had one final thing to say to make her point.

"Such as running away from them no matter how much it hurts."

**Chapter 11**

Even though her intentions were pure, Dawn still disobeyed Uraiya's orders and engaged the Antimon alone. Mei-Rin and Nhakma argued that if Dawn did not attack the monster, then it could've destroyed the town. Be that as it may, Uraiya stood her ground and did not budge. As punishment for Dawn's actions, she had to organize all five thousand scrolls in the archives. This was where she currently was.

She had been fulfilling her chore for the last three weeks. To her it was nothing more than a tedious waste of time. The fate of the future is in her hand and she's doing a librarian's job. It was agitating to her. If Pokémon were permitted in the Palace of Light, then she could get Piplup and her other Pokémon to help her.

"This is a librarian's job." Dawn scowled to herself, as she climbed up a ladder that was leaning on a shelf, her arms filled with scrolls. Unfortunately, the young Priestess underestimated the next step she had to take and fell off the ladder. As she descended to the ground, she threw her arms up and the scrolls went flying in all directions.

After falling a mere four feet, Dawn recovered quickly and began scrambling around the floor grabbing the scrolls. As she reached for them, she noticed that some of them had unrolled and their texts were exposed.

Dawn's curiosity got the better of her. She took the one closest to her, sat on the first step of the ladder and began reading it. The scroll explained the secret to the Guardian Priestess' power. Fascinated by what the scroll had to say, she began reading it out loud in a whispering voice.

_Seeing the purity in these maiden's hearts, God blessed their hearts with a separate aura from that aura which their bodies already occupy. This second aura granted the maidens the wonders of God's healing. These maidens swore on their heart that as long as they existed, then they would use their powers to spread the word of Arceus. And on that day, the Guardian Priestess' were born._

This was amazing to Dawn. The source of her sister's power was a second aura around their heart. This caused her to wonder whether or not she had a second aura too. If she was Arceus' direct daughter then she wondered if she really needed one.

"I'm a Guardian Priestess" Dawn said to herself, "It sounds logical that I should have one, even if Arceus is my dad."

Her decision made, Dawn rolled up the scroll and set it on the ground. Another scroll had a picture of what looked like a blue and purple swirling crystal. Curious as to what it was, Dawn reached for the scroll and read this one next.

_Our teachings from the past come from these mysterious crystals we have come to know as Time Flowers. Time flowers call upon the power of aura to open windows into the past, only the power of a Sacred Knight or a Guardian Priestess can activate these flowers. There were once millions of Time Flowers, but man's capacity for war drove them to find as many Time Flower's as possible and destroy them so they could never be used against them. Only one known flower is still alive, concealed in the Ilex Shrine hidden deep in the Johto Forest where none will find it._

"This is great!" Dawn marvelled, "If I can use that flower I can send a message into the future and let Red know that I'm okay."

At that moment, Dawn knew what she had to do next. She had to go to the Ilex Forest and tell Red where and when she is. If Dialga did not have the strength to bring her home, then Red would no doubt find a way to bring her home.

As Dawn prepared to go to the gardens to get her Pokémon, she stumbled over the third and final scroll. If the first two scrolls were highly informative, then in her mind this third one should be as informative. Dawn grabbed the scroll and began reading it, she wanted to skim through it so she can get going. But when she read the title of the scroll everything else became uninteresting.

"The death of Giratina." Dawn read out loud.

Dawn was fascinated by what the texts said, staring continuously at the texts as though she was hypnotized by it. The title did not lie, this scroll detailed what had to be done to destroy Giratina. Like Dialga said, only the Omega Priestess (Dawn) could defeat Giratina and end his reign of darkness.

"It's true" Dawn whispered, "I'm the only one who can stop him."

At first, Dawn was ecstatic to know that she was so important to the destiny of the Pokémon World, and to know what her own destiny is. However, as the Priestess from the future continued reading, her joy turned to sorrow and terror when she read what would happen after defeating Giratina. She could not read any further and threw the scroll aside.

"This can't be how it ends" Dawn whimpered to herself.

It was not how she wanted this arduous journey she had taken to end. After all the sacrifices and hardships she had to endure and she does not get the happily ever after she was hoping for. But she loved her friends and family and wanted them to be safe more than anything.

"If that's what has to be done, then so be it." Dawn decided boldly. However, she could not conceal her terror and she fell to her knees, and began crying into her hands.

**Chapter 12**

** One year after the awakening of Arceus**

Red made a solemn pledge to find Dawn and bring her home, no matter what it took. If his father had any hope of strengthening some kind of bond between himself and his new step brother (Ash) then it would have to wait until after he brought his oldest friend home.

He marched through the forest more determined than ever to find and rescue Dawn. May trudged behind him. Since the two of them left Professor Oak's laboratory, they had not stopped until they returned to the Ilex Forest. Before returning to the forest, Red remembered the stories about Celebi visiting the Ilex Shrine when someone pure of heart approached it.

The two Trainers finally reached a wide open clearing at the heart of the forest. At the centre of this clearing there was a small wooden shrine with two closed doors in front of it.

"We did it" Red commented, "We found the shrine!"

May walked up to the shrine, markings on the stone pedestal it sat on caught her attention. The markings looked like a pictograph with the silhouette of a human, with their heart showing and Celebi hovering over them.

"Hey Red, what does this mean?" May asked as she pointed to the imagery.

"That May" Red began before turning to face her, "Is why you are here."

Before May could ask what he was referring to, something glowing inside the shrine caught her and Red's gaze. Gently Red opened the doors of the shrine and saw something very odd indeed. It looked like a purple and blue crystal that was in a swirl shape.

"What is that?" May asked.

"I don't know" Red answered. As he reached into the shrine and took the crystal, it began to react to his touch.

The crystal twisted open and a small blue sphere of aura lifted out of it. The aura levitated towards the centre of the opening. Once at the centre it levitated for a few seconds before expanding to three thousand times its original size. Dawn then materialized in front of Red, May and Pika. The three watched as she held a similar crystal as the one in the shrine in her arms, she put it in the shrine where it covered the one already there, and she stepped back.

"Dawn! It's you!" May exclaimed with joy as she began running towards her friend.

"May wait!" Red halted as he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, "Something's not right, watch."

From the trees above the shrine, a pair of eyes were watching them. The creature watching them was unsure of what to make of the humans approaching its shrine. Were they here to aid another as the prophecy said, or were they here to use it as a weapon like others did almost two years ago. It all depended on how they reacted to the message sent by the Time Flower. Their reaction was honest and pure, then they would be ready to see it. If their reaction was dark and unkind, then the creature would drive them away.

"Okay, here it goes" The supposed Dawn said, "Red if you get this message then I want you to know that I'm okay, I'm safe and I'm sorry for leaving and scaring you like I probably did. Dialga has sent me back in time to when the Palace of Light was intact and the Guardian Priestess' were still alive. I'm in the year 963 A.D. and the Palace of Light is off the west coast of the Hoenn Region. So if you find a way to bring me back, you'll know when and where to find me. If you don't Red, just know that my feelings for you won't change."

Dawn's voice became shaky as she turned her head away from the shrine. She closed her eyes, but this could not keep back her tears.

"I miss you so guys much, you, Ash, Misty, May, all of our friends. So if I don't make it back, just know that you guys are the greatest friends anyone could ask for. I'll never forget any of you, I miss you Red."

At that moment, the image of Dawn faded and the crystal sealed itself closed again.

"So that's it" May concluded, "We know what year she's in so we can find her and rescue her. Sounds easy enough."

"Did you not hear the terror in her voice?!" Red asked infuriated, "She's alone! She's scared! There's something there that she is afraid of. I could see in her eyes that she was fearing for her life. She wants to come home."

At that moment, the small creature knew that these were not dark forces. These humans merely wanted to find their friend, lost in time. The creature could sense the love for the lost one in the human male was strong and pure. He was willing to die if it meant she could be safe in this world again. Thus it decided to reveal itself to the humans.

"Do you hear that?" May asked as she pointed up towards the trees, addressing a rustling noise.

Red swung his head around and heard the same thing as his companion did. From the leafy trees above them, a small Pokémon hovered down towards them. Red and May recognized this Pokémon immediately, despite how long it had been since they saw it.

"Celebi?" May asked surprised.

Red took a better look at the Pokémon and saw a brand mark on its chest in the shape of Team Galactic's symbol. This gave this Celebi an identity to Red, as one that began his adventure with Dawn.

"May, this is the Celebi that Dawn rescued from the Team Galactic base a year and five months ago." Red identified. At first May doubted him, but when she saw the unnatural mark on the poor Pokémon, then her heart changed.

It broke her heart to see that humanity could be so cruel to a Pokémon. How can anyone brand a Pokémon as a show of dominance. It brought her to tears just thinking about it.

"That poor thing." May commented. Her moment of sorrow passed when she had a revelation.

"Wait, if this is the same Celebi that Dawn saved, then maybe it'll help us find her."

"Only one way to find out." Red decided as he stepped towards the time travel Pokémon that still hovered over them.

"Celebi, that girl you saw fade before us was the one who brought you back to life" Red stated boldly, "She is a Guardian Priestess and the direct daughter of Arceus and now the fate of the world rests on her shoulders. Will you help us bring her back to the future."

"An awesome movie" May commented to herself, out of context.

Celebi wasted no time pondering on a decision. It recognized Dawn as the girl who restored it, using the powers of its god. Helping them was the least it could do. Celebi nodded with a bright smile on its face, signifying to the humans and their Pokémon allies, that it would help them.

As Celebi began to shift time around itself and the humans and Pokémon before it, a robotic hand came out and grabbed the Time Travel Pokémon.

"What was that?" May asked.

Red, May and Pika looked up to see the robotic arm was attached to the green basket of a hot air balloon, shaped like a Meowth and piloted by the Team Rocket Trio.

"Team Rocket!" May shouted in alarm.

"Not these guys." Red commented in annoyance.

"Prepare for trouble! We're back in the game!" Jessie began.

"Make it double! We're definitely not tame!" James continued.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie said.

"To unite all people within our nation!" James added.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie boasted.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James continued.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!" Meowth concluded.

"We need Celebi to bring Dawn home!" May shouted up to them.

"No way twerps!" Meowth shouted back in defiance. While talking, the feline Pokémon began operating the robotic arm to bring Celebi towards them.

"You twerps messed up our chances at getting Arceus and Giratina" Jessie began.

"So we'll be taking Celebi to the boss as a consolation prize." James concluded.

"If you don't release Celebi, then I'll go after you !" Red demanded.

"What do we have to be scared of a washed up old hero like you." Meowth insulted.

Before Red could answer him, three Dragon Breath attacks came from the trees. One hit the robotic arm and released Celebi, the second blast hit Celebi, sending it flying to the ground and the third one breached a whole in the Meowth Balloon. The rushing air sent the balloon out of control and flying off into the distance.

"We're blasting off already?!" The Team Rocket trio shouted in terror as the faded away.

All eyes turned to the tree line the blast came from. Suddenly a Deino lunged out at great speed, tackling Celebi and forcing it to the ground.

"What's a Deino doing in the Johto Region?" May asked.

"It's obvious, someone was waiting for Celebi to show itself." Red stated. A rustling in the bushes caught the Pokémon Master's attention, there was the small Pokémon's master.

"Pika use Thunder, target those bushes!" Red commanded. The small electric Pokémon blasted the bushes with electricity. However, before the Thunder attack could turn the bushes to dust, something came lunging out and landing close behind the Deino.

He was a human wearing a Black hoodie and grey jeans. His hands were covered by red fingerless gloves and the black hood shrouded his face.

"What do you think you're doing?!" May asked angrily. The Trainer said nothing as he looked at the two Trainers in front of him.

"The Priestess will never return!" He boasted before he began commanding his Pokémon once more.

"Deino use Dragon Breath!"

The small blue Pokémon fired a blast of purple fire from its mouth. The blast cut through the air, targeting Pika. However, the small Pokémon evaded the attack, as Pika dove out of the way, the blast grazed across his yellow fir.

"Pika, use Iron Tail!" Red commanded. Pika jumped forward, his tail glowing as he swung it forward bent on hitting the small target.

"Crunch!" The opposing Trainer commanded.

Carefully, the Deino watched as Pika swung his Iron Tail toward it, judging when to strike. When it sensed that Pika's tail was close enough, the Deino opened its mouth wide and slammed its jaws down on Pika's tail with great force.

The impact of the sharp teeth and powerful jaws on his tail made Pika scream in pain. The electric Pokémon was helpless as the Deino continually swung him against the ground before tossing him into the air.

"Pika! No!" Red shouted as he was helpless to save his Pokémon.

"Now finish it." The Trainer commanded.

The Deino left off Celebi as it knew that its Dragon Breath attack paralyzed it. The small Dragon Type lunged into the air and prepared to use another Dragon Breath to finish this Pokémon. As it got closer, the inside of its mouth began glowing purple and it readied to strike.

"Blaziken use Flamethrower!" May shouted as she released her Pokémon from its PokéBall.

Blaziken emerged and instantly used its Flamethrower attack, which struck the Deino and sent it falling to the ground. As Pika as well began falling, Red jumped forward and caught him in his arms. The Deino got back to its feet and prepared for another command.

"Are you alright little buddy?" Red asked. Pika looked up at him and smiled as a show of his state.

"Use Crunch on that Blaziken!" The Trainer ordered, in an enraged tone. The Deino charged at Blaziken, its mouth wide open ready to bite down and rip a massive piece of the Pokémon out. May was ready for this.

"Be careful May, that's an extremely fast Pokémon." Red warned.

"Then I'll just have to be faster." May answered, flashing the green stone in her glove.

"Blaziken! Mega Evolve and use Mega Kick!" May commanded as she tapped two fingers to the stone on her glove. In an instant, the blue stone on Blaziken's necklace began to glow. The glow began to shine brighter and brighter until it enveloped Blaziken.

The blinding glow intimidated the Deino and it stopped its running and was halted in its tracks out of fear. Soon the glow dissipated to reveal Blaziken's Mega Evolved form. As Mega Blaziken glared at the Deino, the dark dragon type Pokémon became terrified. In an instant, the familiar Pokémon had just changed into an even more terrifying form.

Blaziken wasted no time doing as May commanded as it charged forward. It swung its massive leg forward, striking the Deino and sending it flying through the air. The dark dragon Pokémon collapsed to the ground unconscious. The Trainer looked at his unconscious Pokémon and called it back to its PokéBall. Shortly after doing that, Red lunged forward, swinging his leg and kicking the Trainer in the stomach forcing him to the ground.

"Who are you? and how do you know about the Guardian Priestess?!" Red demanded as he grabbed the trainer by his shirt and pulled him towards himself.

"But one of many" The Trainer explained, "The power of the Lord of the Void will live forever, Arceus will perish. Hail Team Phantom!"

As he finished saying that, a Hydreigon swooped down from the sky, grabbing the Trainer in its claws and continued flying away.

"What was that about?" May asked.

"I don't know, but he mentioned Giratina and something called Team Phantom. If they're obsessed with Giratina like I think they are, then the world could be in danger." Red explained, "Go use a Paralyze Heal on Celebi."

May did as the Pokémon Master said and walked over to Celebi. Gently she held the small Pokémon in her arms and sprayed a bottle of the medicine on the area where Celebi was hit by the Dragon Breath. Suddenly filled with renewed energy, Celebi flew into the air and levitated above the humans and Pokémon who saved it.

The area around Re, May, their Pokémon and Celebi began glowing green as Celebi began moving its hands as though it was casting its spell. As the glow began getting brighter, the environment began to change and warp around them.

"What's happening?" May asked nervously and almost instinctively.

"Celebi's taking us back in time." Red explained.

Uraiya was nervous about Dawn. She had not heard from her in several hours and as such, went to the archives to check on her. When she went down there, Dawn was gone and the scroll detailing the fall of Giratina was unrolled. Judging by traces of shed tear drops on the scroll, Uraiya deduced that what this scroll had to say, weighed heavily on dawn's heart and brought her to sorrow.

Uraiya went to work looking for Dawn, but she could not find the young Priestess anywhere in the palace or even the city at the base of the palace. Days passed, there was still no sign of Dawn.

Shortly after Dawn arrived at the palace, Uraiya was visited by the Lake Guardians of the Sinnoh Region in a dream. They told her that Dawn was Arceus' daughter and was sent here to learn of her destiny. Uraiya was concerned about letting Dawn know of her gruesome fate, but it was the will of Arceus and she was obliged to do as he said. The leader of the Guardian Priestess' began to assume the worst, that the young girl had run away, refusing to accept her destiny. But unknown to her that on this day, Dawn's decision would be the last of her problems.

"Oh Dawn, what have I done." Uraiya said to herself. But unknown to her that on this day, Dawn's decision would be the last of her problems.

The first Uraiya heard was a sound like thunder. The air grew cold as ice and the skies became shrouded in clouds as black as night. The winds whipped and roared violently through the air. Uraiya feared what these signs meant and raced to the highest balcony on the palace. She was quickly joined by Rameq and Nhakma.

"Mistress Uraiya, what is happening?" Nhakma asked first.

"Are we in danger?" Rameq asked.

"Captain Rameq, call out the guards!" Uraiya demanded frantically, "Nhakma, get the priestess' to safety now!"

"What's wrong? What is it?" Nhakma asked more desperately.

"The dragon is here." Uraiya explained in a very dark tone.

Her warning was followed by a horrific roar that sounded like a screech. Then suddenly, lunging out of the pitch black clouds above them came the beast Uraiya spoke of. He was the Pokémon that could live between worlds, between life and death. Giratina had come.

Such horrific death and destruction was dealt in mere minutes as Giratina charged through the small town, turning it to a smoldering ruin littered with charred or dismembered corpses. Very few made it to the boats at the docks in time to escape the Renegade Pokémon's power. The small town was no more, but this human settlement meant nothing to Giratina, his gaze was set on something worth far more valuable.

The Sacred Knights gathered around the inner gate to the Palace of Light. Their spears and arrows aimed and ready should Giratina breach this iron gate. A few seconds of silence was broken by the sound of the most feared dragon smashing against the outside of the gate. The metal began to twist and bend, the heat from Giratina's Aura Sphere attacks began to melt it. In just seconds he would enter the Palace if Light and Rameq knew it.

The Guardian Priestess' sat silently in the Prayer Chamber. They had to wait while the Sacred Knights used their aura powers to combat the dragon outside the palace. Here, they should have been safe, all but one of them.

"I must find Dawn!" Nhakma decided as she stood up from her seat.

"Are you insane?" Mei Rin asked nervously, "the dragon will kill you the minute he sees you!"

"Dawn could be in danger as well and I must warn her!" Nhakma protested angrily.

"If we scatter the beast will kill us all" Uraiya objected.

"Please Uraiya, you must let me go." Nhakma pleaded with tears in her eyes, "She is like a sister to me."

"Then you must find her, and be with her." Uraiya decided, "But never come back here."

Before Nhakma could ask why, Uraiya lead her to the wall of the chamber and pulled on one of the torches on the wall. the wall then slid open to reveal a set of stairs that let down into a dark tunnel. Without objecting Nhakma did as Uraiya commanded and ran down the staircase.

At the Iron Gates to the palace, Rameq and his men still waited for Giratina to breach it. The gates burst forward in dozens of large fragments, many of which flattened some of the Sacred Knights as they crashed to the ground. Giratina forced his way through the opening and began charging through, incinerating any human who stood against him. The Renegade Pokémon stormed through the palace searching for one room in particular, for his hatred for Arceus and all who served him was dark and unquenchable. Soon the terrible force of darkness would find the prayer chamber and the Guardian Priestess' who were the object of his search. Upon completing his quest, he departed as quickly as he arrived, returning to his world to build his army for the war to come, leaving behind him a trail of fire and corpses. In just an hour, the Palace of Light was lost.

** Chapter 13**

Dawn returned to the Hoenn Region, holding Piplup in her arms and her head held low in sorrow. She didn't know whether Red would get the message, or even be able to take her home even if he did. If she did find a way home, then her fate would be sealed saving the world. If she stayed in the past, then Giratina would kill the others and would destroy the Pokémon World.

Their long travels had tired Piplup and the small Pokémon let loose a loud yawn from exhaustion. Dawn thought it was cute and this lifted her spirits slightly.

"We should be getting close Piplup." Dawn assured her tired Pokémon.

The young girl looked up from the ground and into the skies as she got close to the Palace of Light. She expected to see the setting sun glinting over the top of the palace, instead the skies around that area were filled with fire and smoke.

"What is that?" Dawn asked herself. At that moment, she remembered the significance of the date she told Red in her Time Flower message.

"No" Dawn whispered in a terrified voice. Her slow walk was quickly replaced by a mad dash towards the palace and the small town below it.

High in the skies above the west coast of the Hoenn Region, Chars, Aero and Celebi soared on the wing. Red was held gently in Aero's claws by his shoulders and May sat sitting comfortably on Chars' back. They had just arrived in this time a few hours ago and quickly went to work scouring the Hoenn Region for the Palace of Light in hopes of fighting Dawn there.

"How much further do we have to go?" May whined.

"You live in the Hoenn Region, how do you not know how big the west coast is?" Red asked agitated.

"I never got out that much as a kid" May explained. Their short argument was cut short by Celebi calling out to them and frantically pointing at the billowing smoke in front of them. Barely Red could make out in the smoke, a large tower, more importantly, the tower of the Palace of Light.

"Dawn" Red whispered in terror.

Dawn arrived at the small town before the Palace of Light, mortified by what was left of it. There was nothing left of the town, in its place was destroyed buildings flaming ruins of streets and the dismembered and scorched bodies of helpless victims. The smoke that billowed from the ruins was so thick that Dawn and Piplup violently coughed on it as it stung their eyes. It was obvious that this was the work of Giratina.

"Piplup stay in here." Dawn said as she called her Pokémon back to its PokéBall. She did not want it to see the horrors that laid before them. But it soon became clear to Dawn where the path of destruction ended.

"The palace, the other Priestess'!" Dawn realized. Once more she took to running, her destination, the Palace of Light.

When Dawn approached the palace, traumatized by what she was seeing. The front gates had been ripped open, pillars were toppled over and blast craters dotted the floor, ceiling and walls. The palace was in just as sad a state as it was when she discovered it a year ago in her past. The only exception was the dead bodies of the Sacred Knights that laid before her.

It hurt her to see this kingdom torn apart like this. The tears she shed were not just from the smoke, but from the pain she felt knowing that her half brother did all this. When Professor Caroline told her about this event in history, she could not fathom how cruel it actually was. But now she was there, standing among the death and destruction that Giratina's wrath had brought, now she knew how savage he truly was. It brought tears to her eyes knowing just how evil he was.

Fearing for her sisters' lives, Dawn raced up the long stairs to the prayer chamber. Her hopes was that some of them would've survived the perils. What she saw, was the most painful to see. Her mentors, her friends, her family, they were all dead. Their mangled and burned bodies were strewn across the chamber. It was terrifying for her to see, she wanted to look away but a groaning sound stopped her.

Dawn looked up and saw where the sound was coming from. It was Uraiya, laying on top of the altar, obviously thrown there by Giratina during his attack.

"Uraiya!" Dawn shouted as she ran to her side. Quickly Dawn put her hands together and prepared to heal her mentor when Uraiya stopped her.

"Our second aura prevents us from healing one of our own and ourselves." Uraiya halted.

"Right, it was the first thing you taught me" Dawn said.

"I knew that you're Arceus' daughter the entire time." Uraiya groaned, "I'm sorry I never told you."

"If you knew, then why didn't you tell me about my destiny?" Dawn asked.

"You had to find out on your own" Uraiya explained, "This is a path you had to create for yourself."

Uraiya summoned every ounce of her strength, lifting her arm and putting her hand on Dawn's shoulder.

"Nhakma is safe, I sent her away before the dragon attacked. She wanted me to tell you that she never had a true sister until she met you." Uraiya said.

"And I never had a sister until I met any of you." Dawn complimented with tears in her eyes, "I don't think I can go on with my destiny, not with what it will bring me and my family."

"I know you can." Uraiya complimented in a very weak voice, "Listen to me, the future of the world is far more important than any one of us. You have always looked beyond yourself, do not stop now. Destroy the dragon, take back the freedom of the humanity and secure the bond between God and Earth. I have faith in you, now you must."

With her final words made, Uraiya's hand fell off Dawn's shoulder to the ground as her eyes closed, never to open again. With the death of her mentor, all that Dawn could do was sit by her side and cry her eyes out.

Her sobs echoed through the hallow halls of the palace, attracting the only other living things inside of it. Red, May and Celebi heard her cries of sorrow and followed them. Red was the first to arrive in the prayer chamber. His heart danced with joy upon seeing his oldest friend alive, although he was heartbroken by the sight of so many Sacred Knights and Guardian Priestess' killed by Giratina.

"Dawn!" Red shouted with joy from across the chamber. Dawn turned to the sound of her name. When she saw who it was, she was so overcome with joy that she ran over to the Pokémon Master and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his vest and still sobbing however due to the loss of the Priestess'.

"I was afraid that I would never see you again" Dawn said.

"I never gave up hope." Red commented. The moment of joy grew stronger when May and Celebi arrived and saw the real Dawn before them.

"Dawn, you're alive!" May exclaimed with joy.

"Let's go home" Red decided, "Celebi, take us home."

Celebi obeyed its ally. A green light circled around them, the light got even brighter and brighter until it was blinding. Seconds later, the palace of light was gone and it was replaced by a long stretch of coastline as the sun began to set.

"Thank you Celebi" Red complimented, "Your dept has been repaid, now you're free."

Celebi nodded and took flight into the sunset. Dawn was ready to face her destiny. No matter what would happen to her, this was what was necessary to stop Giratina. Her only hope was that her friends would forgive her.

"Come on guys." Dawn declared, "It's time to end Giratina's reign once and for all."

**Chapter 14**

Red, May and Dawn took to the skies on the backs of their flying Pokémon. Their first step was to return Dawn to Twinleaf Town so that she can rest. After all that she had been through in the last year and a half, all the death and destruction she just faced, she needed to regain her strength. Dawn had her own reasons for returning home.

As they soared over the ocean and into the Sinnoh Region, Red took this as an opportunity and took out his Pokégear. He dialed two numbers at once, Ash and Brock's. When both answered the call, Red did not even give them a chance to greet him before telling them the good news.

"Let the others know, Dawn has come home."

The Pokémon Master's news was joined by cheers of joy from both ends. It was almost deafening and Red had to pull the Pokégear away from his ear for fear of damage.

"That's the best news I've heard in a year." A voice said from Ash's line, not the voice Red was expecting to hear.

"Gary? Where's Ash?" Red asked worrying for his brother.

"He left his Pokégear with me before taking off." Gary explained very vaguely.

"Where did he go?" Red asked more assertively. Gary let loose a strong sight before answering his new friend.

"Okay, he's going to Spear Pillar." Gary answered regretfully.

"Why is he going to Spear Pillar?" May asked as she flew next to Red and Dawn who were on Chars' back. Red sent the question to Gary, who was reluctant to answer.

"Because that's where Arceus, Dialga and Palkia have been fighting Giratina recently." Gary confessed.

"He's going to face him alone?" Brock asked worriedly from the other line.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Dawn realized with great fear. Red was quiet for a moment before he finally reached a decision.

"Gary, how close are you to Mt. Coronet?" Red asked.

"Misty and I are on our way now."

"And Max, Lyra and myself aren't that far from the mountain." Brock added.

"Alright, then we'll all meet up there and take the fight to Giratina." Red decided before hanging up his Pokégear. The veteran Trainer then turned to May with another command.

"May, you and Chars will take Dawn back to Twinleaf Town."

"No, I have to stop Giratina." Dawn protested.

"That's an order." Red asserted. The Pokémon Master then jumped off Chars' back, to the shock and terror of Dawn and May, Chars however knew what he was planning.

Red fell a few meters before grabbing a PokéBall off his belt and releasing Aero from it. The prehistoric Pokémon then grabbed Red carefully in his claws, and took flight. Dawn and May watched as Red soared off with his prehistoric Pokémon, towards the highest peak in the Sinnoh Region, where gods were at war.

For five years, the great Spear Pillar had fallen silent. Uncovered once by the greed of man who sought to reshape the Pokémon World in his own image, this holy sanctuary was then buried under stone by the power of the Lake Guardians he enslaved. Now the top of the Sinnoh Region had come alive with violence.

A portal from the Distortion World to the Pokémon World had opened days ago, Arceus and the Creation Trio came tumbling out of it and continued their battling. It was clear that they were all exhausted from their endless fighting which lasted a full year. But none of them were going to stop until their enemy (or enemies) was dead.

Ash made an arduous journey to the top of Mt. Coronet. Driving Ash to reach his destination was his determination to free the world of Giratina's evil. With his Pokémon there to help him, the perilous road up the face of the mountain was far simpler.

Finally the boy from Pallet Town reached the entrance to Spear Pillar. When his gaze met the doorway, he saw that it was gone, replaced by a massive hole in the side of the mountain, large enough for a pod of Wailords to swim through.

"I guess Giratina's in there Pikachu." Ash commented to his companion who was sitting on his shoulder.

Slowly, Ash entered the Spear Pillar as not to draw attention to himself. He stopped after only a few steps on the long staircase. The battle was far too intense below and he could not risk injuring himself or his Pokémon.

"I did not drive entire species using just my raw power" Giratina boasted, "But also my savage might!"

"Your lack of compassion will be your downfall brother!" Dialga roared at him.

Giratina said nothing as he charged straight at Dialga opening his mouth piece and biting down on his neck. The Temporal Pokémon let loose a howl of pain as Giratina but down harder. Arceus intervened, swinging his pointed hooves forward, clawing at Giratina's side until the Renegade Pokémon let go. The dark one was left with slash marks in his side and primordial rage.

The Lord of the Void swung his six tentacles forward, grabbing Arceus by the ring around his body and throwing him across the temple. Palkia charged forward, swinging his claws at Giratina. Giratina instead swung his massive head against, Palkia's own sending him falling to the ground.

It was painful for Ash to see such a violent upheaval. Sweat dripped from the bodies of the divine Pokémon, they could barely stand and yet they continued fighting. None of them had the strength to use Pokémon attacks and resorted to primal tactics such biting and clawing at their nemesis like savage beasts. None of them even had the strength to levitate and were standing as best they could on the ground. In just a year, these Pokémon who were once hailed as gods had succumbed to such a lowly state. It was simply pathetic.

"I can't stand to see them like this." Ash commented.

"None of us can." A voice commented from behind him. Ash looked to see Brock, Max, Lyra, Misty, Gary and Red standing in the entrance to Spear Pillar. Although Ash was happy to see his friends again, he did not want them to see the low that the divine Pokémon had fallen too.

"Giratina hates Arceus so much that he's ready to fight to the death." Red commented.

"And Arceus, Dialga and Palkia are ready to die if it means saving us." Gary added.

"That's a sacrifice no one should make." Misty concluded.

Arceus could sense that his strength was failing as well. At this rate, his strength would fail before Giratina's would, and his vengeful son would take advantage of his weakened state. The Alpha Pokémon knew he had to end this battle as soon as possible. Summoning every ounce of strength he had, the Original One called on his true power.

"Jewel of Life I call upon you!" Arceus shouted. Giratina looked at his father with cruel joy in his eyes as he cackled with pleasure.

"You think that petty fertilizer will save you?" Giratina boasted, "You must be truly desperate."

"That is where you are wrong Giratina" Arceus objected, "That was but a fraction of the Jewel's power, made from only six of my Life Plates. The full Jewel of Life is made from all seventeen of my Life Plates!"

Arceus' seventeen Life Plates materialized before him in a circle. The plates began drawing closer, creating a blinding light. When the light faded, it revealed a golden orb the size of a basketball with what looked like a black swirling cosmos in the centre.

"Is that?" Lyra began.

"The Jewel of Life." Brock concluded.

"Arceus' source of life and power and in return Arceus is it's source of life." Red commented.

"A symbiotic relationship, just like humans and Pokémon." Gary noted.

"The power of the Jewel of Life will light our darkest hour!" Arceus shouted.

Moments later, a colossal blast of golden energy, five times as wide as the Jewel that it came from, struck Giratina and forced him against the farthest wall of Spear Pillar. The blast created a blinding light that consumed Giratina's entire form. The only evidence that he was still there, were his unique roars and shrieks that died down after a few seconds.

Arceus halted the power of the Jewel, when the light dissipated, it revealed that the blast had created a massive crater that broke through the wall and into the side of the mountain. Arceus staggered towards the crater as the Jewel of Life hovered around his ring. Dialga and Palkia quickly followed him to the spot. There was no sign of Giratina and none of them could sense his presence.

"I think they did it." Ash commended.

"They defeated Giratina!" Max declared joyously.

Immediately after the humans spoke, a black spear made out shadow lunged from the darkness and rammed into both Dialga and Palkia at once, rendering them unconscious. The shadowy spear dissipated and Giratina returned to the plane of existence.

"What?" Misty asked in shock and terror.

"How could he still be alive?" Lyra asked as he metallic foot began twitching.

"This is illogical." Arceus commented.

"Foolish relic" Giratina condescended, "You can barely stand how do you expect to unleash your true power."

With his insult given, Giratina swung his massive body against Arceus' side. The impact knocked the wind out of him, causing the Original One to fall to the ground in pain and drop the Jewel of Life. The source of the Alpha Pokémon's power began rolling along the ground as Giratina watched it move.

"At last." Giratina commented, "It's mine."

In capable of flying, Giratina began slithering along the ground like the massive serpent he was, chasing after the precious Jewel of Life.

"Not on my watch!" Ash shouted as he jumped over the destroyed stairs and began running after the Jewel of Life.

"Ash, what're you doing?!" Misty shouted as she watched him race after the jewel.

"Something stupid I'm sure." Gary commented.

Finally the Jewel of Life stopped rolling and Ash was capable of catching up to it. He was about to grab it when the thunderous movements of Giratina's colossal form fell to an eerie silent. Terrified, Ash turned and saw that Giratina was only thirty feet away from him and had reared his body revealing his gargantuan size to Ash, for the first time in a year.

"Well boy, are you afraid?" Giratina asked mockingly.

"Even if I am, facing my fears makes me braver." Ash protested boldly.

"You have courage for a species created by accident" Giratina mocked. His words were not lies, only because of the extinction many prehistoric Pokémon at the hands of a meteor, could the human race have ever evolved.

"I don't care what you say, I'm proud to be a human!" Ash stated proudly, "As a human I won't let you have the Jewel of Life."

The Renegade Pokémon chuckled at the young human's courage, before speaking words that surprised Ash and the humans watching them.

" I should let you take it. For no reason grander than because Arceus will die without it. Slowly and far more agonizing than you can ever imagine. But I think not, I have my own plans for it. As for you boy, how brave are you knowing that this day is your last?"

Giratina then charged forward, his mouth wide open to consume Ash. However he was intercepted by a Thunderbolt attack from behind Ash that struck Giratina in his left eye. The Renegade Pokémon reeled his head back in pain.

Meanwhile Ash looked behind himself to see that Pikachu fired the blast, and he had the Jewel of Life on his back. Pikachu flicked it off with his tail towards Ash, who caught it with both hands.

"Good job Pikachu" Ash commended, "Now let's give this back to Arceus and quickly."

The two began running towards the wounded Alpha Pokémon, while Giratina was still roaring in agony. The Renegade Pokémon's pain finally settled enough for him to resume his original objective, only to find that the human and the Jewel of Life were both gone.

A quick turn of his head, and Giratina spotted the two puny creatures racing towards his father. With one strong leap forward, Giratina took to the air and landed in front of Ash and Pikachu. The shock wave from his landing knocked Ash off his feet and he fell to the ground. As he did, he dropped the Jewel of Life and it once again began rolling away.

"For a moment, I considered sparing you the pain of death" Giratina growled, "But now, I will ensure that your death is as painful as my father's and all life in this world!"

"Get away from my brother!" Red shouted as he ran in front of him. Red was soon joined by the other humans and Pokémon who at first were standing by in the doorway watching the gruesome battle.

"You mess with one of us." Brock started.

"Then you mess with all of us" Misty concluded. But Giratina was not going to surrender so easily, he had an ace in the hole.

"You think you can deceive me!" Giratina roared, "I know why you are all here, my half sister has returned!"

Instantly, they were all frozen with fear. Somehow, in the midst of his violent battling, Giratina had learned that Dawn had come back to the future.

" How did he find out that Dane was home?" Lyra asked the group worriedly.

"You just told me." Giratina answered proudly.

At that moment, Lyra realized what Giratina was doing. He lied about knowing about Dawn being back and called their bluff. It was idiotic to Lyra that she fell for such a cheap trick, and Gary was quick to show his opinion by smacking Lyra over the head.

" So the last Priestess has returned. Now I see, this the work of my half sister, too cowardly to greet her destiny and thus she sends her entourage to fight her battle. Then perhaps I should visit her myself and welcome her home."

With his decision made, Giratina began making his way towards the entrance and exit to Spear Pillar. It was a nightmare to the humans, in their minds they had just told Giratina to go and kill Dawn.

"You'll have to go through me!" Red shouted as Pika began thrusting Thunder attack after Thunder attack at Giratina. The Renegade Pokémon stopped and turned to face the Ultimate Pokémon Master.

"I could kill you right now" Giratina warned, "But I want you to live to see the girl you once loved die."

With that, Giratina once again turned to leave Spear Pillar only to be halted by a female voice coming from the entrance.

"No need to worry Giratina, I'm right here."

Red looked at the entrance way and saw who it was that challenged Giratina like this. It horrified to see the face of the mystery person. Barely, the Pokémon Master spoke her name, much to his fear.

"Dawn?"

**Chapter 15**

"Dawn's back?" Misty asked confused and scared, "I thought she was back in Twinleaf Town recuperating."

"I brought her here." A man's voice said from the shadows. Stepping out from the darkness, the man was revealed to be Kageshi, Red and Ash's father.

"Dad?" Ash asked surprised.

"How could you lead her to her death?" Red asked enraged.

"She asked your dad to bring her here." May explained as she too stepped out of the darkness, holding Piplup in her arms. The dark look in her eyes expressed that something was not right.

"May, what's wrong?" Red asked.

"Red, I want you to leave now." Kageshi ordered his son.

"Never, I'm not going to abandon Dawn like you did with two families!" Red shouted back.

"Then you have brought this on yourself." Kageshi warned in a very dark voice.

"What are you talking about?" Brock asked.

"As you are aware, it is the destiny of the daughter of Arceus to end the reign of Giratina." Kageshi began.

"What does that mean?" Red asked, worried for the truth.

"To do that, she must united both of aura in her body so that she can absorb the powers of Dialga, Palkia and Arceus. In doing so, she will unite them together and create the Roaring rend of Judgment." Kageshi explained.

"Well, what's so bad about that?" Gary asked.

"Because, she will be sacrificing her life force to merge her aura." May confessed before breaking down into tears.

"What?" Red asked terrified by what he had heard. He hadn't seen Dawn in a year and now he was going to lose her after just seeing her again a few hours ago.

"You mean I'm going to lose her after everything we've been through to bring her home?" Red asked.

"That is why I wanted you to leave Red." Kageshi explained, "You have already been forced to watch the death of the other Pokédex Keepers, I do not want you to feel that pain again. Will you leave now?"

"Never!" Red shouted, "I abandoned her once, I'm not going to leave her when she needs me the most!"

Giratina began slithering towards Dawn menacingly. Arceus and his brothers were defeated, the Jewel of life was almost his and now the Guardian Priestess had come to him. Everything was going as he had planned.

"I am ready to fulfill my destiny , Giratina." Dawn warned as Giratina got closer.

"So you braved the perils of the ancient world, vanquished my first Antimon and survived the Priestess massacre."Giratina began, "You are the strongest of all Guardian Priestess' you could rule entire empires."

Giratina could sense that Dawn was hesitant to respond and continued his offer.

"Come my sister, join my children and me." Giratina offered with a gentle offer.

"I want to see my friends live on, more than all the power you can give me!" Dawn responded boldly.

"Then prepare to join the universe!" Giratina thundered before Dawn suddenly disappeared, much to Giratina's shock and terror.

"Right here!" Dawn's voice shouted from behind Giratina. All eyes looked to see that Dawn, wearing her clothes before she departed, standing in front of the staggering forms of Arceus, Dialga and Palkia. In her hands, she was holding the Jewel of Life.

Dawn lowered the Jewel of Life before Arceus. Soon the Jewel of Life dissolved and Arceus' strength returned to her. Arceus then used the move Refresh and healed Dialga and Palkia.

"Father I know what my destiny is." Dawn explained to Arceus as he and his two sons began standing

"Daughter, if you go through with this than you will face death." Arceus warned Dawn.

"If it means saving my friends, then I'm ready." Dawn responded quietly.

"What is this witchcraft!" Giratina demanded.

"I have become far more powerful than you can ever imagine." Dawn warned. Slowly, Giratina began slithering towards his nemesis with fire in his eyes.

"You have no power over me child. I brought down the armies of man, I defeated your god. I am the most powerful Pokémon of all time!" Giratina boasted.

"You're not a Pokémon. You're a traitor, a murderer, a monster." Dawn responded with great bravery, "And you will be brought to justice."

"I won't let you!" Red said as he lunged in front of her, "I'm not going to just sit by helpless while you give up everything!"

"Red, if I don't do this, then it will kill us all." Dawn explained, "Father, brothers you know what to do."

Dawn began glowing golden and her body was lifted into the air. Soon a golden sphere of energy formed around her. The sphere created a light so bright that it illuminated all of Spear Pillar. Giratina recognized what this was from the ancient texts, it was the beginning of his end. Summoning every inch of his strength, Giratina took to the air and charged at Dawn.

"Brothers, father, use your powers!" Dawn shouted to the three Legendary Pokémon.

"You'll die!" Red screamed to Dawn.

"Do it now!" Dawn shouted to the Legendary Pokémon, ignoring Red.

Dialga was the first to act, unleashing his Roar of Time on the gold sphere. Palkia then sent his Spatial Rend towards the gold sphere. Now it was Arceus' turn, the Original One's body began glowing, he then released a gold orb into the air that exploded into thousands of gold orbs, all of which targeted the golden sphere that surrounded Dawn.

Summoning all the power Dawn had, she merged the three different attacks together inside the sphere. It was agonizing, but knowing that it meant saving the world helped ease the pain. Focusing on the task at hand, Dawn sent the blast straight at Giratina who was still charging at her. Before Giratina could turn and flee, his body was engulfed in a sphere created by the united powers of time, space and creation.

From outside both spheres, the humans could hear Giratina and Dawn's screams of pain. Both their silhouettes were showing and to their horror, they saw both Giratina and Dawn writhing in agony, but Dawn was still keeping her focus and she continued flowing power into Giratina's sphere.

Both spheres began glowing brighter and brighter until they vanished in a violent sonic boom mixed with Giratina's iconic roar.

The humans and Pokémon watched Giratina's body begin falling to the ground. The red in his black eyes was gone and as he fell, his body began disintegrating into small pieces that began fading away. Before his body could crash to the ground, it had fully disintegrated, leaving only the glowing Griseous Orb, which fell to the ground and its glow ceased.

The cold essence that hung over Spear Pillar had dissipated. The terror everyone was feeling subsided, replaced by a sense of relief and joy. Kageshi knew what this meant, it was over. After a thousand years of spreading terror and dread, it had finally come to an end. The world was at peace. Giratina was dead.

**Chapter 16**

No one knew how to feel. For a year and five months, Giratina's power had struck terror into their hearts, making them afraid everyday they awoke that that would be the day that he would destroy them. Now that he was dead, they were unsure what emotions they should have been feeling. Red was the only one who knew what to be feeling when he spotted Dawn lying motionless on the ground.

"Dawn!" Red began running to her, joined by Piplup who jumped out of May's arms to see its Trainer. Soon everyone, human and Pokémon began running to her side.

Brock knelt before Dawn, putting two fingers to the side of her neck, checking her pulse. It was what he feared.

"She's fading, fast." Brock informed everyone, great sorrow filled his voice as he knew what was going to happen to her.

Piplup had tears in its eyes as it nudged its Trainers head, getting no response. Slowly, Dawn began opening her eyes, looking around her. Her eyes met Red's tear filled gaze. Gently, Red put his arm around Dawn's shoulder and lifted her forward.

"You did it" Red congratulated, "You defeated Giratina."

"I couldn't have done it if you didn't bring me home." Dawn commented in a very weak voice, before violently coughing up blood.

"It's okay, I'm here now, you're safe." Red assured as he began rubbing her mid back to ease her pain, but it was a futile gesture.

"Red, I don't want to die, I'm scared." Dawn said.

"That just means, you can feel." Red commented.

"I know the Megarig wasn't in Team Galactic's base Red. You lied about coming back." Dawn commented. Red was unsure why Dawn was bringing this up now, but was ready to hear her out.

"So I need to know, why did you come back?" Dawn asked weakly.

This time Red had an answer, although he wished he could have had a better time to answer her, he felt like it was best to tell her now, before time ran out.

"Because I wanted to see you again." Red answered tearfully, "because you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me, and I didn't see that until I lost everything my title gave me."

"I'm sorry we couldn't be together Red, but someday you and I will see each other again." Dawn commented.

"Don't say that, you're going to be fine." Red assured, the tears in his eyes began welling up.

It was too late, those were her final words. Dawn closed her eyes for the last time as her head fell back, her pulse stopped and her body fell cold. It was over, she was gone.

Tears filled the eyes of everyone around Red and Piplup. Although they were different in every way, the one thing they had in common; they loved Dawn above all else. No one could say anything, no words could describe the pain they were feeling. They had all watched their bravest friend die, saving the world from the greatest evil.

Misty broke down into sobbing tears, seeking comfort in Ash's awaiting arms. May simply fell to her knees and began bawling. Piplup climbed onto Dawn's body, curled up onto her chest and began silently crying. Red refused to release Dawn from her arms, he was not ready to let her go, even though she was gone.

"I'm sorry my son." Kageshi said as he put a caring hand on his shoulder, "There's nothing you can do."

Only one word could describe what Red was feeling, failure. It was he swore that he would keep Dawn safe and he failed. She died and there was nothing he could do to save her from it. All his strengths, all his skills, and they meant nothing when it really meant it, when it meant saving the life of who he cared the most about.

"I'm so sorry Dawn" Red sobbed over her body, "I should've kept you safe I promised your mother that I would bring you home and I failed! This is my fault, my fault!"

"There was nothing you could've done, this was her choice." Kageshi assured his son. Red lowered Dawn's body to the ground. Slowly he stood up, turned to face Kageshi and did something he had not done in years, hugged his father.

"I miss her so much" Red sobbed, "I love her."

That was all Arceus needed to hear. He wanted to know that his daughter had found true friends and true love in her life. Now that Red had revealed that he found love in Dawn, Arceus was ready to lift the spirits of her mourning friends.

"And that love will save her." Arceus commented as he stepped forward, towering over the lifeless body of his daughter. Piplup instinctively jumped offer her body to allow Arceus the chance to work.

The Alpha Pokémon's body began glowing and so did Dawn's body. Dawn's body began to lift into the air and faced Arceus, eye to eye. Now that he was ready, Arceus recited an ancient verse and called on his powers.

_And upon seeing a universe so majestic and pure, created by his sons, the Original One said 'Let there be life' and the heart of life began to beat. As it was before, shall be today._

The glow began to dissipate and Dawn's body began lowering to the ground. This time she landed on her feet and stayed that way. At that moment, a miracle happened.

Dawn's head began to lift up and her eyes opened slowly. She began blinking quickly and moving her head around. Slowly she began staggering forward, before finally she began walking properly. She looked around with curiosity and wonder in her eyes, as though everything was new. Red could not believe what he was looking at, it was a miracle of God.

"Dawn! You're alive!" Red shouted with joy as he ran over to Dawn and hugged her in his arms.

Piplup joined in as well, running up to Dawn and jumping in between her and Red. Everyone was ecstatic to see that Dawn was alive. Now their faith in a Pokémon they did not even know existed a year and half ago. However, what would happen next was not what they expected.

Dawn opened her mouth and tired to speak, but nothing could be heard. She tried again but still nothing. Red could see her struggles and released her from his hold.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Red asked nervously. Dawn's mouth began frantically moving as though she was trying to say something, but nothing could be heard.

"It's almost like she lost her voice." Brock commented.

"What happened?" May asked.

"She never said that she loved you Red, so I could only restore the aura around her heart" Arceus explained, "Her common aura is however lost."

"What?" Ash asked enraged, "You mean that she will never be able to speak again?"

"That is not true" Arceus objected, "There is a way, look to the Ransei."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Lyra asked.

"That we cannot say." Dialga explained, "Our time here is over, we must return to our worlds."

In an instant, three portals opened, one punk, one blue and one golden. Dialga first acted, flying through the blue portal as it closed behind him.

"Wait, what about Dawn?" Red asked angrily.

"We have faith that you will succeed." Palkia commended as he soared through the pink one.

Arceus looked down at Dawn. Gently he began rubbing his head against her chest in a primal show of affection.

"My daughter, I have always been proud of you." Arceus assured, "I know that you will succeed. Find your missing aura and return to a whole being."

With those final words, Arceus soared through the last portal and it sealed behind him. At last, after a year of endless fighting the three Pokémon gods were going to sleep well that night, a well deserved rest.

**Epilogue**

Red sat on the porch of his house and began thinking back on what had happened in the last few days. He travelled back in time, rescued Dawn from the past and brought her home. He even watched her defeat the greatest evil the Pokémon world had ever seen and be resurrected from death. yet still he felt defeat, because she lost her voice and he felt as though it was his fault.

Somehow he had to find a way to make her whole again no matter what it took or how far he had to travel. His moments of thought were interrupted by Dawn sitting down next to him with Piplup in her arms. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Red asked. Dawn simply gave him a thumbs up as a show that she was feeling well.

"Why wouldn't she be feeling great?" Ash asked as he sat next to his brother, "She defeated Giratina, I'd be feeling pretty good myself."

"But don't forget that she can't speak." Max reminded his friend. Behind Max, Brock, May, Lyra and Gary joined them.

"I promise you that I will bring your voice back Dawn." Red promised Dawn as he out his arm around her, "And this time I will keep my promise at any cost."

Dawn suddenly became sparked into action. She reached into a pocket on her vest and pulled out a small gold coin. It was given to her by Uraiya while she was training with the Guardian Priestess'. She gave the coin to Red, he looked at it and saw the symbol of the Creation Trio with a PokéBall at the centre of it.

"They match" Ash commented as he and everyone else began looking at the small coin. Dawn began twirling her finger as a sign for Red to turn the coin over. Red did as she requested and saw an silhouette of Arceus with eight dots set in specific areas of his outline.

"It looks like it's some kind of symbol." Misty pointed out.

"It's not a symbol Misty." Red corrected, "It's a map."

"Where does it lead?" Gary asked.

"That's what I have to find out." Red decided as he stood from his seat.

"That's where you're wrong, brother." Ash corrected, "We have to find out."

His friends then stepped forward as a sign that they were going to stand by Red and wanted to join him on his adventure.

"I'm surprised you guys want to join me" Red confessed, "After everything we've been through I thought that you guys would've wanted to go back to your normal lives."

"After everything we've been through" Brock began, "Normal will just be boring."

"Besides, a friend in need is a friend." May added as she put her hand on Dawn's shoulder.

It warmed Red's heart to see how brave and noble his friends were. They had the chance to get back to the lives they had before. But they knew that Dawn would not have a life without her voice and they were going to stand by her and see this through to the end. Bursting with newfound confidence and energy, Red had only one thing to declare.

"Then my friends, a new adventure is about to begin."


End file.
